How Did We Get Here?
by Tomboywolf201
Summary: They were hanging out after school one day until the shopping center they were at was attacked. Emily was shot in a gunshot trying to protect some people in the cross-fire. However, the four died together (something they thought was a screwed up best friend goal). This warmed whatever being who wanted to screw with them's heart up and they got reincarnated... into Naruto
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Only the plot of this story and my oc's belong to ME. Please ask permission if you want to use them._**

**_Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

_Prologue:_

_**Emily's P.O.V  
**_Today was an average day. Kelly and I went to school with Madison and Stella and we were in our last period. I so wanted to get out of school to watch something maybe get caught up with One Piece or My hero Academia. However, I had art now so that's one thing going for me. Art is my favourite subject. The teacher didn't care what we did in here so I could draw anything I wanted there. I finished the class earlier and thought I could study for my science test on Monday by reading my science textbook. I was lucky that I had photographic memory as this meant studying was easier and made me an awesome tutor, if I do say so myself. My parents that made sure I studied and didn't waste time as well. I would usually complain but it came in handy as I'm average in most of my classes. I'd go insane without my family or my friends. They were the ones that helped me after all these years. I shake the thought out of my head when the teacher started to talk to the class.

"Class as you have worked hard this lesson, I will be giving you a free period on Friday next week for the end of term party."

The class erupted into cheers at this. I smiled and put my textbook away but he continued to talk.  
"Only if you continue to behave this well."  
'There goes our party' the pessimistic side of my inner self sighs. I knew I probably shouldn't be pessimistic but I was looking forward to goofing off that period as it was end of term and we usually get assignments that day to do over the holidays. I had Geography that day too. That teacher hated me and my class she would assign people group tasks to do over the two week holiday for the next term. I quickly focus back to listening to the teacher before I go into a cycle of pessimistic thoughts.

"Over the holiday I would like you guys to go to a place and sketch it in your books." I noticed his voice seemed happy at this. He did love art and sketching seemed to be his favourite from the millions of stories that he told us this past term.  
"Places such as the mall, parks or your home if you wanted. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable," He smiled at us and moved to his desk to open a workbook, "Take this for example. This is of my living room a place that I love and spend most of my time."  
He showed us the picture and I couldn't deny it was beautiful and a place I'd love to spend my time. My classmates seemed to have similar thoughts as they looked at the piece in awe. The teacher smiled at the praise he seemed to be getting and put his sketchbook away.

"Keep practising and you'll get better at art." He smiles at us and continues his sentence. "Now pack up the bell will be going soon." We all did as we were told.

_**Kelly's P.O.V  
**_I sigh as I wait by the gates of the school. The others were late. I see them all lined up as they walk chatting with each other. Emily sees me and smiles sheepishly at me at my stare.  
"So I've been waiting for you guys while you each take your sweet time arriving here. I can see how loved I am right now" Maddison makes an even more sheepish smile than Em and blushes slightly.  
"That was my fault I needed to get something from the teachers but didn't want to get it by myself" I sighed but accepted the answer. I smile at Maddy to show I wasn't actually mad at her.  
Emily takes the lead and continues to talk.  
"Guess what we're gonna do today!" I wince could she be any louder. She seemed to see the wince and grins at me.  
"Sorry about that, but we are going to go shopping today." I stare at her blankly. I knew we were going shopping only because she wouldn't shut up about going there.  
"What about Gold and Moonlight? Won't they be missing out" Stella questions.  
"Well as the mayor's adopted daughter I do have some rights and they allowed me to change the rules allowing pets to visit the shopping centre." She winks at us. I feel my eye twitch with annoyance.  
"Please tell me that applies to everyone not just us" I say trying not to plead. We didn't need anymore attention that we get from being the mayor's daughters so I hope she thought this through.  
"Do you think I Emily Lunetta Daniels wouldn't allow others happiness?"  
In reply we all just stare at her. Her response is to mock being hurt.  
"Do you all think that low of me? I don't abuse my power. I just, like all pet owners, adore my pet" I could understand as I loved Moonlight like Em loved Gold.  
"Let's just get Moonlight and Gold then." Stella states. I think she was just trying to get Emily to shut up which I was grateful for.  
"Let's go then!" Maddy cheers. Aww, she was so cute.

_**Emily P.O.V  
**_I see our neighbourhood appear and smile. I wanted to rush home and see Gold and Moonlight already! I didn't though as I wanted to walk with my friends and didn't want to offend them by just running off. It seemed my older sister knew what I was thinking and she told me two words that made me shoot off.  
"Go on." I was off before she finished talking. I loved my friends but I loved Gold and felt bad leaving him all alone all day. I rushed over to the house and only went inside when I saw Kelly, Madison and Stella approach the gate. As soon as I was inside I was immediately crushed by white fur. I giggled when I was slobbered over.

"Gold! Get off!" I try to demand over my giggles. He seems to understand and gets off me and sit next to me instead. I get up and smile but wipe the dog/wolf slobber of me. I look over when I heard the door opening again.

"You sure love the floor don't you Em I heard that crash from outside" Kelly teased I poked my tongue out at her then I heard tiny pattering coming down the stairs. Moonlight came downstairs when she heard Kel's voice. Aww, how sweet was she. I look and see Gold's leash was still on the side next to Moonlight's cat leash. I go over and pick the leashes up.  
"Come on Goldy we're going to be going to the shopping centre today." I coo to him while I put his harness and leash on. I handed Moonlight's harness to Kelly so she can put it on her. Gold barks and wags his tail when we go outside.  
"Mum and Dad know about this correct? Also, Maddy, Stella do your parents know as well?" I wanted to make sure we wouldn't get in trouble for this if we didn't tell.  
"No worries Em Mum and Dad already know!" Maddy Chirps.  
"We already told Mum and Dad about this trip. That's why we organised it Wolfie" Kel reassures me. I sigh in relief. Things like that sometimes slip my mind for some reason.  
"Let's go then!" I held onto Gold's leash and lead him through the door. Kelly follows with Moonlight.

_**~Timeskip~  
Emily P.O.V**_  
At the shopping centre we had lots of fun and I even bought a necklace. It was pretty and I put it on right away after buying it. We ate at the food court then we decided to go home since we've been here for an hour we went to leave but near the exit we noticed screaming. Me and my friends being the idiots that we were we went towards it. That was until I saw it people with guns and had knives strapped to their waist. I tried to turn away and pull the others with me but the men started to shoot. One of the bullets ricocheted off of a nearby wall and nearly hit Madison. It only missed because Stella pushed her out of the way.  
'Why did I choose today? I could kill my best-friends and my sister!' Internally I was freaking out.  
'Why did this happen today?! Why would people do this? We're all human!' I tried to stay calm even if it was only for myself.  
Kelly and I hid behind a plant box made of concrete and I see Maddy and Stella do the same but behind a wall.  
I pull out my phone and call triple zero.  
"Emergency services how can I help you" A voice on the other side says. Gold whines softly calming me down.  
'What if Gold or Moonlight gets shot' I start to panic again but Moonlight puts her paw on me from Kelly's arms. I calm down and stop panicking for a few moments.  
"There's been, there's been a shooting at Rosemarch Shopping Centre" stuttering a little at the start. A male voice replies to me.  
"We've sent the police and paramedics already they should be there in 2 minutes. It's smart of you to still call even if people have already" I close my eyes and try to breathe. The praise helped keep my mind of things as it meant that other people called who knows how long ago.  
"We might not have 2 minutes please hurry" I choke back a sob thinking of my parents. The only reason they adopted me and Kelly was because mum was infertile. She'd be devastated if we didn't get out of here alive. She wouldn't show it but she was depressed she couldn't have another child. She was also saddened by the fact she couldn't give Kelly or me a younger sibling. There was a law in our country that you could only adopt twice while your children are alive. It was stupid but a bitter part of me says if I die Kelly could get a new sibling and mum wouldn't be so sad.  
"Don't worry miss they're on their way. Just breathe and try to hide." I stay quiet for the most part and reply to him with a shaky okay. I pet Gold and keep my eyes on Maddy and Stella offering mental support.  
I tried to stay quiet but I heard a scream coming from near the shooting. It sounded like a child. I peaked around the corner and what I saw made my whole body freeze. Blood pooling around children, teenagers, adults and elderly. I quickly hide behind the plant again.  
'This can't be happening. It's just a bad dream.' BANG! Another bullet 'Just a really bad dream' Then I heard it. A scream. A scream of a little kid. I quickly peaked around the corner to make sure I didn't hear wrong. It was a kid. A child out here probably traumatised for life due to these people. Suddenly the instincts every female with a sibling has kicked in. I imagined Kelly from when we were younger and lived in the orphanage together as the child and instead of fear I felt anger.  
"Gold Stay" I say with a voice that demanded no arguments.  
I got up and started to run in a zig-zag pattern so I wouldn't get hit by oncoming bullets. Pain erupted in my leg as I got shot. I stumbled and fell over. Ignoring the pain and pumped on adrenaline I got up again and as soon as I was close enough to get the child out of their grip I did something both courageous and stupid, I pulled the child out of the grip of the person who was using them as a hostage. Instead of grabbing the kid and running I got caught instead. The kid now lying on the floor scrambling to get away was looking at all the bodies on the floor in fear. I struggled in the grip of the man who was holding me ignoring all the lessons I had to learn about what to do if you're a hostage. He pulled out a hunting knife from what I could tell and I struggled as I watch the blade come closer to my throat. My attacker taunting me with the fact I was going to die. I remembered what my Dad told me if you were taken hostage keep still and go along with what they want so you don't get hurt or worse die. I closed my eyes, trying to get the sight of my impending demise out of my mind. I stopped struggling when he placed the knife against my throat and then I felt some of what I assumed was my blood trickle down my neck. I wanted to remember something happy, but the only thought that kept coming back was the fact that the cold hand of death was reaching out to me. I needed to feel something else, anything else, but there was only fear. I needed to think of something that meant something, but I could only see the glinting of the blade that seemed to hover in time for a long moment, I wasn't ready to die. The blade came closer, seeming to inch through eternity, moving closer with the precision that only the end can bring. I knew it was the end and a single glimmering tear shimmered out of my eyes. I knew it was over. When I felt the first sharp sting of the pain in my chest I knew it was over and my eyes fluttered. I see Gold ignoring my command and running over when he smelt blood. My eyes were open enough to see Maddy, Stella, Kelly and Moonlight come out of hiding. They were saying something all together. My ears were ringing as I see a barrage of bullets heading towards them. A scream died on my lips as I saw all of them fall too the floor blood pouring out of their bodies. My strength was fading as I fought against the pain. I had something that I needed to say, a curse that I needed to utter, and my last words to send out into the world. I parted my lips, but couldn't find the right thing to say. Nothing was coming, and I didn't have any time to figure it out. It finally came to me. "I'm sorry" what I thought were going to be my last words came out while I was looking the child I pushed out the way. They were going to witness my death but I couldn't have that. With all my might and strength that I had remaining I tried to say something else but nothing would come out. I heard sirens in the and the man holding me panicking shouting at the others then dropping me. The light faded from my eyes and I felt my body go limp before I couldn't feel anything anymore.  
'I'm joining you guys in death please wait for me to arrive'


	2. Chapter 1 - So Not Dead?

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

_**Previously:  
**_"_I'm sorry" what I thought were going to be my last words came out while I was looking the child I pushed out the way. They were going to witness my death but I couldn't have that. With all my might and strength that I had remaining I tried to say something else but nothing would come out. I heard sirens in the and the man holding me panicking shouting at the others then dropping me. The light faded from my eyes and I felt my body go limp before I couldn't feel anything anymore.  
_'_I'm joining you guys in death please wait for me to arrive'_

_**Emily P.O.V**_  
I honestly didn't expect to wake up after getting stabbed through the heart. I didn't notice that I was on a bed or that I had bandages around my throat and chest. I wished it was a dream that my friends died but the reality of the situation was different. Kelly, Madison, Stella, Gold and Moonlight. They were all dead. Shot because I tried to be the hero and save someone.

"She's waking up now" a male voice reached my ears.

"You were admirable saving that child. Reckless but admirable. Also, who said your friends are dead?" A female voice this time questioned me. Worry fills my senses. Who said that? Do they know where my friends are?

"Do you have that little faith in us? I thought we had something more than that Luna" A familiar voice says. Kelly? I look up and see them all smiling at me. Kelly, Maddy and Stella. Then they jumped on me squishing me between them.

"Don't scare us like that idiot" It was surprisingly Stella who said this.

"Where's Gold and Moonlight?" My worries came back when I didn't see my wolf or Kelly's cat anywhere. That was until the weight at the end of the bed shifted. I look over and see Gold and Moonlight jumped on it. I sat up quickly pushing the girls off me and hissed when I felt pain over my chest. Gold comes closer and licks my hand. My lips tug and I feel a small smile appear on my face. I absentmindedly pet his head. Kelly gets up from where I pushed her and picks Moonlight up. Moonlight meows in response.

"Careful, you haven't fully healed yet." I looked at the voice who spoke before and see two people. A fair-skinned lady with shoulder length curled blonde hair wearing a white ball gown and a man with slightly tanned skin with short slicked back black hair wearing a tuxedo like outfit. Who on earth were they?

"I apologise for ignoring you two but would mind telling me how I'm alive? I'm pretty sure getting stabbed through the heart kills a person" I was confused at this point in time.

The two looked at each-other with slightly panicked faces. Obviously what I said surprised them. My friends as well as Kelly glared at the woman.

"She wasn't supposed to remember her death." The man states still in shock.  
"Then why does she?" The woman replies.  
"I don't know this wasn't meant to happen yet." He seems to get out of his shock with a shake of his head.  
"Well whe-" She starts with a glare.  
"You still haven't answered my question." I cut in. I've been surrounded by Kelly, Maddy and Stella too long to know when a fight will occur. The woman blushes.

"I'm sorry about that dear," She looks at me once again "We don't have any names. We are gods though" Shock came through me with this answer.

"I am Kami and he is the Shinigami" I couldn't form words. I look at Madison, Stella and Kelly. They looked surprised.

"They didn't tell you." It was a statement not a question.  
"No shit Sherlock." Kelly deadpans and as a mature response I poke my tongue at her.  
"Why should we believe you?" Madison said this.  
"Could humans do this?" Suddenly they started to glow I closed my eyes till I deemed it safe to open them again. When I opened them again I see Kami with pure white angel wings on her back and a halo above her head. I look and see Shinigami with black bat-like devil wings, two red horns on his head and a tail with an arrow-like shape on the end. I started to believe them.

"So we died unless I'm in a coma induced dream." I stare at Kami with raised eyebrows.  
"I assure you that you have died."  
"That's not very assuring!" I shout.  
"You didn't tell us that!" surprisingly Madison was the one who shouted this.  
I was panicking internally. I didn't notice I wasn't the only one who was panicking.  
'What about our parents!? Do they know we died? What about our teachers!? What about the neighbours?!' Kami seemed to know what my internal struggle was about.

"Your parents have been informed about your deaths as it took a few days for you to wake up. However, all your deaths weren't meant to happen yet" She tried to calm me down by placing a hand on my head. As soon as her hand came in contact with me a wave of calmness came to me. I was soon calm enough to speak.

"What, what was that" I say in a daze.  
"Something to calm you down. Are you all calm enough to continue?" I looked over to the others. Stella was the one who nodded. Shinigami answered this time.

"Your lives weren't meant to be taken that day." We look over to him.  
"You keep saying that but what do you mean?" Stella the calmest of us asks.  
"Just what I said. You weren't meant to die that day." He replied a little annoyed.  
"Doesn't that mean we can go back?" Maddy asks. Shinigami shakes his head.

"Unfortunately not. You were shot multiple times and Emily here was stabbed in the heart. It would cause too many questions for us to send you back now." I saw the logic in the situation we had. People would ask questions we couldn't explain but I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my parents again. I wanted to grow up. It may seem selfish but I wanted a life. How would I get that chance now?

"Since it wasn't your fate we decided something. We would send you to a past reincarnation. You would gain their memories from when they were six and under." I look up confused. Our past reincarnations. He smirked at my confusion as it seemed to plastered all over my face.  
"You will be sent to a place that all of you should know well. You were big fans of the show. You are lucky that we have granted you this."  
"What do you mean big fans. Unless you mean a TV show but how could we be reincarnations of them." Kelly inquired curiosity gleaming from her eyes.

"A smart question." This time it was Kami who answered "There are many parallel universes and souls are one of the few things that can pass through them. This world we will be sending you will be dangerous so you will be given special gifts to survive in this world."

"What kind of gifts?" I ask hesitantly worried the question was going to offend them. I didn't need to worry though.

"You'll need a few months to learn how to control them though. We could convert time so they have 6 months to train until they go to their new bodies. What do you think Shinigami?" Kami muttered to herself asking for Shinigami's opinion near the end.

"Maybe 3 months it'll be boring for them to train continuously. They appear fast learners from what I can tell from their auras. The animals might need less they appear to be in perfect health." I can feel the confusion from both myself and my friends from what the two were talking about. As soon as I heard about Gold and Moonlight I felt myself and Kelly tense. The two gods seemed to notice this of course and turned to us.

"We wouldn't harm any of you. The world we wish to send you is the world of the anime you call Naruto." I felt my eyes widen and I even let out a little gasp at the information.  
"You mean-" I got cut off after starting the sentence.  
"Yes you will need training in order to survive. It will transfer to your bodies when you turn 12. Around the time you'll be graduating the academy." Kami said.  
"Let the training begin then." I shivered at the tone she used and almost regretted agreeing to it.

_**~Timeskip ~**_

_**Emily P.O.V**_

It's been nearly 6 months since we started training. The gifts that we received was different to all of us. I got the ability to speak and understand animals. You think this would be an easy power and not need a long time to train for but guess what you're wrong. To understand animals you had to learn their tongue and learn them all word for word. I had improved steadily over these months. Kami and Shinigami who I have dubbed Estrella and Kuroo had to change time for me to a year so I could learn all the animal family tongues. Not all animals speak one language so I had to learn all of them to understand them. It took a long time in order for me to learn but I managed to do it. The only reason I could was due to Gold and Moonlight. The year was nearly up. 6 months for the others I assume. I think. back to everyone's powers. They seem so amazing and so unreal.

Stella got telepathy. It was a pretty cool power but there are a few drawbacks. Stella can only have a few people at a time and by a few I mean 6. In her 6 months she spent a lot of time working up her stamina. She was working with Kuroo, but she calls him Shinigami, in those 6 months to improve it. When she first started she only could hold it up for a minute or so. Now she can hold it up for 3 days at long distances. I think since hers was hard to control as she got extra time to learn like I did.

Madison got the power to connect our worlds together. Basically from what she told me was that she pulls out a computer from somewhere. I say somewhere considering that it just pops up. It appears kinda like Hibiki's magic from Fairy Tail he wills it to appear and he can use it. It's basically a database that she can hold up for an hour a day. I think it's pretty awesome and she does too. She's been learning from Estrella, Kami as she likes to call her, to manipulate our worlds. She can only make information appear and can't control worlds though. It would have been cool if she could do that though but kinda over-powered.

Kelly got the power to manipulate fire. She worked her ass off trying to control the fires she lit up. It took her 5 months to control the flames anyone summons. I wonder how it will work against chakra made ones. She tells me that Kuroo and Estrella have been a big help by summoning flames. She thinks since the summoned flames Estrella and Kuroo make are like chakra she should control the fire made from it. If she learns any fire jutsu she'll be a force to be reckoned with.

In our final month of training, we were able to learn weapons. I tried to take up two, a bo staff and 2 handguns, Kelly took on daggers, Madison was hesitant but she got brass knuckles and Stella chose bolas. We all learnt how to use a whip during all our months' training. I don't know why we had to but Estrella seemed to make sure that we learnt how to use them. I then realised most of the weapons we chose were for combat. Combat where we needed to get up close and personal. I'm pretty sure Estrella knew that we were going to choose these weapons and she made us have a sort of ranged weapon that we could trap our enemies with.

Kuroo and Estrella slowed time down again so that the days went on longer and we became at least an intermediate skill with our chosen weapons. The time came and our supposedly 6 months were over.

"It's time for you all to go. You're going to be heading into your six-year-old bodies now" Estrella says blinking back tears. My mother hen side took control of me and I hugged her. The others followed my example and even pulled Kuroo into the hug.

"We can always pray to you big sister, big brother. I know you'll hear us." Kelly smiled at Estrella. During the time we knew the two gods they acted more like siblings to us than mentors. There also was the fact that we knew they were dating but they wouldn't tell us and we didn't tell them that we knew either.

"We'll be fine we have you watching over us don't we?" I say in an attempt to both charm and comfort them.

"What a charmer you are little sister. Flattery will get you everywhere." Kuroo was the one who replied this time. I smiled at the two as my body started to disintegrate into gold dust. It seems I was the first to go.

"It's starting now. Watch over us okay. I love you two." I smile and see the others start to disintegrate as well. I hear the final words Maddy says to the two gods before I disintegrate completely.

"We all know you guys are dating so treat each other well you hear!" She giggles at the end of the sentence and that's when I woke up. I stared at my little hands and get up and look at my body. That's when the memories of the past 6 years hit me and I pale drastically. I quickly run to the bathroom and turn on the light. Staring at me through a couple of cracks in the mirror is a person with huge cerulean eyes. Blonde hair and whisker marks on the side of their cheeks.

'Oh no. This can't be happening. I thought I was just going to be a side character! I didn't think I'd be one of the main characters!' I was freaking out.

I look in the mirror again and see my hairs a bit longer than what it should be. I check and quickly sigh in relief. At least I'm still a girl.

Estrella said that we would meet on October 10th this year at a festival. I go out the room and check the calendar that should be there and see its October 6th I also see in scrambled writing jiji's coming today with 9:15 am near it. I look outside and see it's around 8-ish in the morning. That means the 3rd Hokage is coming to visit today! I went back to my bedroom and lay back down in Naru- I mean my bed. I go through the six years worth of memories in my body before. My names Naruto still but 6-year-old me goes by Naru. I have an awesome relationship with The 3rd Hokage and he lets me call him jiji as he thinks of me as his granddaughter. The villagers are still ass-holes but what's going to change that. I fall asleep after I finish sorting through the memories of Naru. I hear a knock on my door a while after I fell asleep. I smile to myself.

'_Time to mess up the ninja world!_'


	3. Chapter 2 - The Others

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

_**Previously:**__  
Estrella said that we would meet on October 10th this year at a festival. I go out the room and check the calendar that should be there and see its October 6th I also see in scrambled writing jiji's coming today with 9:15 am near it. I look outside and see it's around 8-ish in the morning. That means the 3rd Hokage is coming to visit today! I went back to my bedroom and lay back down in Naru- I mean my bed. I go through the six years worth of memories in my body before. My names Naruto still but 6 year old me goes by Naru. I have an awesome relationship with The 3rd Hokage and he lets me call him jiji as he thinks of me like his granddaughter. The villagers are still ass-holes but what's going to change that. I fall asleep after I finish sorting through the memories of Naru. I hear a knock on my door a while after I fell asleep. I smile to myself._

'_Time to mess up the ninja world!'_

_**Madison's P.O.V**_

I open my eyes once again after the goodbyes with Kami and Shinigami. Right in front of me I see the bottom of a bed. Was I on a bunk bed? I look over at my new room. It was a medium sized room that was pink and purple with a window on the side. I moved some pink strands away from my face. Wait pink strands? MY HAIR IS PINK!THAT'S AWESOME! I continue with what I started to do and look round the room. There were bookshelves filled with books but I didn't read the titles. From how bright they are I assume they're children's books.

Next to the bed I was on was some steps leading to another single bed above me. Is that Stella? Shinigami stated we would still be blood related as we grew up with each other. I threw the covers of my bed off me and went up the ladder. I timed this just right as the girl who I'm sure is Stella started to wake up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mad? You there?" Only Stella called me this so when she replied I hugged her.

"Stella! It is you." I tried not to be loud as I didn't know who else was here.

"Not so loud my head is pounding." I tilt my head why would her head be pounding? Did she hit her head when I hugged her? I mean I did pounce on her so she might have. Is she okay? Suddenly I knew what she meant as the memories of the past six years hit me like a brick. My eyes widen as I look through what I remember. We were twins and had the same personalities as before. This was probably Kami and Shinigami's doing.

'They didn't mention I would be a main character!' Pouting at the fact that neither Kami or Shinigami mentioned this.

"So Sakura, how are you doing?" She asks teasingly. I look to her and poke my tongue out.

"I'm doing well my dear Sayuri." I giggle at the end.

"Do you think that the others will be main characters?" She murmurs.

"Kelly's going to be so mad if she's Sasuke." I whisper.

"I know she hated him so much for a while. Hopefully she won't blow our cover." Stella smirked at me.

"Fair She did think he was a butt. Think she'll murder Shinigami and Kami?" I ask

"Probably will," She mutters. "Now get off me please. I think I'm dying again."

I get off my twin and see that I was crushing her. Oops. That was quite a long time to be crushed. We head down the steps and Stella went to the calendar while I went to look for the time. I find am alarm clock on the bedside table and see that it's 8:30. I search around for a wardrobe and get clothes for me and Stella.

"What's on today?" I ask handing her clothes to her and getting changed into my pair.

"Nothing but it's October 9th, nearly Naruto's birthday" She replies.

"Okay shall we see what's currently going on?" I ask hooking my arm around hers.

"Ok" she replies. Without hesitation we go downstairs.

'Hopefully we won't blow our cover.' I think to myself as I see our parents.

_**Stella's P.O.V**_

As we head down the stairs I see our parents.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sayori-Chan!" A woman who I assume is our mother chirps to us.

"Morning Kaa-san (Mother/Mum)" Maddy- I mean Sakura replied.

I saw a man come in looking tired. This was our father. He brightens up at the sight of us.

"Morning girls, time for breakfast" we smile brightly. At least Madi-Sakura does I nod and have a small smile on my face. We looked through our memories these two were very loving and cared about us. They also didn't care about what naruto was holding and saw her as a person instead of a demon. That added respect towards the two in my books and Sakura's as well from the way she was digging into the food lay out in front of us and smiling happily. An ache in my chest rises as I think of my parents from the original world. I push those thoughts aside. They would want us to be happy not mope about. As well as Kami and Shinigami.

I sit down next to her and pick up my chopsticks with some difficulty. I put a small smile on my face as I dig in. This food was delicious. The original Sakura was an idiot to miss out on food like this. Just for a boy as well. It was a disappointment but she did get better in Shippuden.

I was thinking since the annual festival on Naruto's birthday to celebrate the Kyubi being sealed away we would need to go shopping. How will we get there without being suspicious. We don't know anyone with on our age group with a birthday apart from Naruto.

"Don't you have to go shopping. You said you had to buy new clothes soon as the ones you have aren't practical enough for the academy." Our dad saved us from asking. I sweatdrop talk about coincidences. I mean we weren't wrong. A tight fitting dress isn't proper Shinobi or Kunoichi attire even with the slashes on the sides of our was red for goodness sake! Not even a darker shade but one on a brighter scale.

"Thanks Tou-san (Father/Dad)!" Exclaimed Sakura. I decided to but in.

"Could we get something for a friend of ours as well? It's their birthday soon." I decided to pull the strongest card I had and the one that makes me bury my pride. I use the puppy dog eyes. I see that Sakura decided to join in since she saw he wasn't going to agree.

He sighs but eventually agrees to take us. I smirk inwardly. 'We win'. No-one can defeat the puppy eyes that Sakura does. I almost blink in shock. It seems I've gotten used to the new names we have.

_**Kelly's P.O.V**_

'I'M GOING TO KILL KUROO AND ESTRELLA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM' Were the first thoughts I had when I woke up and gotten my memories.

I WAS SASUKE BLOODY UCHIHA. Usually I wouldn't react like this but the worst part of this was. I WAS A MALE. I was pissed if people couldn't tell.

After calming down I started to look through the original Sasuke's memories. I got giddy after I found an amazing memory. THIS SASUKE'S BODY COULD SWITCH BETWEEN GENDERS! I take back the comments I said about Kuroo and Estrella. I love them very much. In the memory of him? Her? Me? Learning how to use learn the technique I saw a note. It was in english not japanese.

' Kelly.

Please don't be mad at us. You'll have to re-populate the clan somehow if the massacre still happens. Teach this to the others. It might not be needed but it can be used for disguise. Good Luck and find your presents soon.

~ Estrella'

She was lucky she was my elder sister or she'd be a dead person. God. Being? I was getting confused. It seemed that people's memory get affected whenever I do the switch between genders. This was going to either be useful of a pain in the ass.

I was worried about how the others would react seeing how I was born male. Oh well they don't mind as I tend to feel like I shift between genders. They'll understand I hope.

Also presents? And why find them?

'Who are they most like. Since I'm like Sasuke then that would mean either Emily or Maddison would be Naruto. Who would Stella be then. She usually is the less stoic out of me and her so maybe Sakura? No that wouldn't make sense. A new character maybe? Or a background one?' I shake my head. And try to get my bearings. I look around my room. It's the same as it was in the anime. I smile to myself.

I look at the calendar in my room and the clock. The 9th of October: 9:37 am. I think that since I'm a main character the others will be too.

'OH SHOOT NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!' I jolt up with a gasp.

'I need to get her something' I look through my memories seeing what has happened so far. Everything has followed canon so far so we should probably keep it that way. We might need a way to communicate without Stella though.

I get dressed trying not to look down. I didn't like to think I was in an actual male body with all the parts even though most of the time it's what I wish for.

'Time to act like I'm not internally freaking out' I think as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and head downstairs.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Festival

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

_**Previously:**_

'_Who are they most like. Since I'm like Sasuke then that would mean either Emily or Maddison would be Naruto. Who would Stella be then? She usually is the less stoic out of me and her so maybe Sakura? No that wouldn't make sense. A new character maybe? Or a background one?' I shake my head. And try to get my bearings. I look around my room. It's the same as it was in the anime. I smile to myself._

_I look at the calendar in my room and the clock. The 9th of October: 9:37 am. I think that since I'm a main character the others will be too. _

'_OH SHOOT NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!' I jolt up with a gasp. _

'_I need to get her something' I look through my memories seeing what has happened so far. Everything has followed canon so far so we should probably keep it that way. We might need a way to communicate without Stella though._

_I get dressed trying not to look down. I didn't like to think I was in an actual male body with all the parts even though most of the time it's what I wished for._

'_Time to act like I'm not internally freaking out' I think as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and head downstairs._

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I had fun hanging out with Jiji a few days ago. He said he was going to take me to the festival on the 10th. I think that it's to celebrate me turning 6.

I assume the others are already 6 but since we're meeting on my birthday I will be turning 6. This was all very confusing and complicated.

It's now the tenth and I'm wearing the new kimono that Jiji bought me for the festival to celebrate Kurama getting sealed in me. Time for everyone to glare at me... Yay. At least since I'm with Jiji that they won't have fox hunts and try to hunt me down. On a happy note, I get to see the girls again and we can start to plan what we want to do.

~Timeskip~

After being here for a few hours I run into some Uchihas.

"Hokage-Sama" The elder respectfully nods to Jiji. I hide behind the Hokage's robes whenever I hear people coming but I knew that voice.

Oh my KAMI! These were Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha. I looked down and behind Itachi, I saw a mini Sasuke. I guess that means that the girls didn't get into a main character's body yet. Oh well. It seems that I was spacing out.

"Naru-chan? Do you want to play with Sasuke and Itachi while I talk to their parents?" That wasn't really a question he asked he just didn't want me to eavesdrop on the conversation he was having.

I looked up at him. 'Damn my smallness'. I smile and nod.

"Hai Jiji, you'll still be here when we come back right?" I use my big blue eyes making to look innocent as I could be. He chuckles at me.

"I will be here still Naru-chan" he confirms. I smile back at him and see someone else in front of me. It was Itachi and he was kneeling in front of me.

"So you're Naruto-san correct? I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke," He offers me a hand "Would you like to join us for a little bit?" I take his hand and nod.

"It's Naru dattebayo! And don't be so formal with me" I look over to Sasuke and wave. He waves back. Huh. So he does have some nice attributes before the massacre.

He leads us to some games and pays for a turn for us each. First up was a ball toss. I decided this was the best time to talk to Sasuke and see if Estrella or Kuroo but anyone in his body. I look at Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" I hold out my hand. "But call me Naru instead." He shakes it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" his tone then switches to a whisper. "Who are Estrella and Kuro?"

I was surprised at his tone but was happy nonetheless.

"They're the best Gods anyone could have. I'm E who're you."

"K you butt" she whispers back. I smile. I have my sister back!

"What are you two whispering about back there?" I nearly jump but don't. "I've had my go first."

"We were talking about who gets to have a go first Nii-san(Brother)" Sasuke replied happily. Then he looks at me. "You go first you butt."

I glare at him and reply "Your brother paid, you go first" I knew that this argument was fake so I pushed him forward.

"So go first." He looked annoyed but smiled slightly.

"Fine" He picks up the balls and tosses them one by one. He misses the first one but nails the last two.

"You can pick 2 small prizes or one medium prize." The vender says.

He picks a small cat that looks like Midnight with brown stripes it was a medium prize. I think of Gold and smile sadly but push the thought of them to the back of my mind. Estrella and Kuroo have them. They'll take care of them.

It was my turn but the vender didn't seem to care who I was. I smiled as I picked up the balls. I was good at this in my last life. I tossed them one by one and got them all in.

"This means you can pick two small prizes, one medium prize or one large prize." I smile at him and look at the prizes. Two things caught my eye. A small red panda and a white wolf plush. The plush looked like Gold with brown eyes and my mum loved Red Pandas.

"Could I please have the red panda and the white wolf please," I ask.

"Here you go kid" He takes the two down and passes them to me.

"Thank you," I say as I hug them close. The vendor smiles at me and for a second they flash and I see Kuroo in his place. I blink and the vendor turned back into the man he was before.

I shook my head and went to where Sasuke was. He looked at me and I shook my head again.

"Is that Sasuke and Naru?" I heard a voice near me say. I look back and see two flashes of pink.

"I think it is Sakura" a second voice says in front of me.

"Of course it's the Sayuri! I would recognise them anywhere." The pinkette that I knew was Sakura pouted at the other pinkette. Sayuri? Are they the twins. Suddenly I spoke as fast as I could.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto but call me Naru dattebayo! I'm E and this is K who are you" I spoke fast and whispered the second part. They smiled at me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm M" Sakura replied just as quick as I spoke.

"I'm Sakura's twin sister Sayuri," said slower than we did. She continued "Friends call me S sometimes."

That was smart she could say her letter and not get in trouble for it. Lucky duck.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"It's nice to meet you girls. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's old brother. But where are your guardi-" he got cut off by shouting.

"Sayuri! Sakura! Don't run off!" A female voice called out.

"We're here Kaa-san!" Sakura called and waved her hand slightly.

"Don't run off again you hear me. You gave me and your tou-san quite a scare" The lady said. A man appeared next to the lady.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan. Sorry, Tou-chan" The two twins said in sync. That wasn't anything new. The two adults noticed us and smiled.

"Hello you three. I'm Mebuki Haruno and this is my husband Kizashi Haruno" The two smiled at us. I was surprised that they didn't hate me.

"I'm Naru Uzumaki dattebayo!" I cheered. I noticed some civilians glare and pull their children away from us. Bitches.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my Nii-san Itachi." Sasuke introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Itachi bowed.

"Kaa-chan can we play with them please?" Sakura asked. Huh, it's been easier to say the names from Naruto after a while of being here. I seemed to space out as I was getting pulled along by Sasuke.

"You spaced out didn't you." It wasn't a question. I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah what happened?" I asked.

"Well, we have permission to stay with you as long as Itachi-san stays with us." Sayuri answers.

I nod and pay attention to my surroundings once again.

"Let's count how many glares I can receive from everyone," I whisper to the future team 7. "Keep note I can prank 'em later."

"Got it." Smirked Sayuri.

~Few minutes later~

"89" I chirp as I spot another person….

"109" Sakura spots another glare….

"135," Sasuke says….

"154" Sayuri finishes as we head back to the Hokage.

"Jiji!" I run and hug his leg as soon as I knew he finished speaking with the two Uchiha. I also keep my stuffed animals close to me so they don't fall. He chuckles and ruffles my hair. I pout and fix it.

"Did you have fun Naru-chan?" He smiles at me. That distracts me.

"Yeah, I made new friends! They're awesome dattebayo!" I cheer. I see the two Uchiha staring at me. I grin at them.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki ~ But call me Naru Dattebayo! Who are you?" I ask them.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my Husband Fugaku" The woman replies.

"Hi Uchiha-san! You're really pretty dattebayo~" I chirp to the lady.

She smiles at me.

"I think you're really pretty too Naru-chan and you can just call me Mikoto." I smile in reply to her.

"Naru! Stop running ahead of us!" I hear Sayuri shout at me. I see her and Sakura coming towards me. I see behind her Sasuke dragging Itachi.

"Sorry Sayuri-chan dattebayo. I just saw Jiji." I smile at her.

She sighs at me but accepts the apology.

"Hello Hokage-sama" She bows towards him. Sakura copies her behind Sayuri.

'_Oh yeah, she's supposed to be shy without Ino to give her confidence. Unless it already happened. Where are we on the timeline? I assume that since I haven't entered the academy yet we're going to be entering it next year._' Oh, shoot did I blank out again. I need to stop this if I want to be a ninja.

"You have no need to be so formal for today. It is a festival after all." Nevermind I didn't miss anything important. I look around and see Itachi and Sasuke talking to their parents. Ignore that I missed them coming into this conversation.

~Timeskip~

The festival soon ended with the team giving me presents and me hugging them promising we'll see each other soon. Jiji soon dropped me off at home in my apartment. I saw his anger at the graffiti on the door that were saying things such as; demon, freak, monster, ect.

"Bye Jiji! See you tomorrow dattebayo!" I smile big and wave at him.

"See you Naru-chan." He smiled and waved back at him. I closed the door and waited for him to leave the floor by looking through the windows. I locked the door and made sure that it wouldn't budge unless an adult physically pushed against it. I soon got into my pajamas and placed the plushies on the bed and got comfy. I closed my eyes and awaited sleep.

….

I opened my eyes and see that I'm in a sewer.

"Is this really my mind. It's freaking disgusting." I look around and hear some laughter and talking in one of the sewer lines? Pipes? Whatever the hell they're called.

"If I get killed I at least want a good death" I whisper to myself as I walk towards the noise. I get to the end of the sewer.. thing and see 6 familiar people.

"Bout time you joined us dobe" Sasuke said in a mocking voice.

"Teme" I poke my tongue out at him. We both laugh at the nicknames. I see two familiar beings and shout.

"KUROO, ESTRELLA!" I run and hug the two.

"Hey little sis! How's the new life been going" Kuroo ruffles my hair.

"Good and what is it with people wanted to touch my hair?" I complain.

"It looks soft." Sayuri says from where she's sitting.

"Also why is your mind a sewer? It's uncomfortable." Sakura asks/complains.

"If I could change it I would." I reply.

"You can if you imagine it being something else." Estrella helps.

"Oh my gosh I love you two so much!" I squeal and start to focus on my house in my past life. Little by little the sewer disappeared and instead my old houses interior replaced it.

"Rich mayor's kid" Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey it was your home too," I fake glared at him while taking a seat. The others followed suit after I did.

"Also what pronouns did you want us to use? Him or her?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! These two magnificent beings made a jutsu that changes my body to a male or female one. It also alters memories so I don't get asked why I'm a guy or a girl. And to answer male currently." He replied.

"Thank you I find us to be magnificent as well." Kuroo as always basked in praise. Estrella was blushing. It could either be from the praise of the fact that Kuroo was hugging her by her waist.

"That amazing but are we going through with the massacre? I want to change it." I reply. After saying this the room goes quiet.

"Shisui," Sasuke hesitates and looks away. "he's already dead. Itachi was questioned yesterday. The coop is going to happen and so will the massacre." He tightens his hands and I see them going paler. "We won't be able to stop it."

I get up and hug him while rubbing soothing circles on his back. The others join and make this a group hug. The two celestial beings look on as they don't know how to comfort him.

"Hey while we might not be able to save them all we can still save a lot of other people." I try to make my voice as soothing as possible. Sasuke cries.

"Does this make a horrible person? I know they're going to die and I'm doing nothing! What was the point of coming here if we can't change things!" His voice slowly raises in hysterics as tears start to poor down his cheeks.

'_Forgive me but you're an idiot._' I think as I give the others a look to let him go. They do so and I pull him up making sure he stands on his feet before,

SLAP!

I slapped him as hard as I could. His head slightly looking to his left as he holds his cheek in shock.

"EMILY!/NARU!" Shocked voices call to me.

I start to shout.

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! THIS IS WHY WE WERE BROUGHT HERE! WE AREN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYONE BUT WE CAN TRY. ALL WE CAN DO IS TRY OUR DAMN HARDEST." I hold onto his shoulders and speak normally this time.

"Zabuza, Haku, Itachi, Jiraiya, Jiji, Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi," I grip his shoulders to make sure he's looking at me. "Hell we could even save Kimimaro, Dosu, The sound four, Nagato and Konan from their demise. Don't focus on the negative all the time okay?" I smile at him while he looks at me crying.

"We'll try to save as many as we can. I promise you this. As your sister" I pull him into a hug and the others make it a group hug. He grips on to us like we are his lifelines. Knowing him we probably are as he keeps bottling everything up. We let him cry on us and telling us of all the memories he has of Shisui in his body before we came and how even if he didn't meet him directly it still felt like something was

"This may be a bad time to say this but Shisui isn't dead yet." I look at him in shock. Sasuke whips his head around so fast I was certain it was going to fall off.

"How" He whispers his voice hoarse from sobbing.

"As I am Shinigami, Jashin, a Reaper or a death God I can sense people's souls. Uchiha Shisui hasn't crossed the veil between life and death," Kuroo explained. "I could save him for a price. You won't like the price that it is though." I could tell from his face he was regretting saying this.

"What's the price?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"As always everything has a price. This case it's a life for a life." My gaze hardened.

"Kuroo-Nii you know I love you but what you are doing isn't helping." I started to talk calmly. "You are making us choose between someone who is _meant_ to be dead and someone who is alive and has a whole life to live." Apparently he could sense the threat I was going to say.

"My dear Imouto you think I would choose to torture you all like that." The blank stare mixed with a glare I gave him answered that question. "The living person can be anyone but you have to chose. You could help elderly people in pain or cancer victims who don't have much longer to live."

I glared at him more as if saying Get to the point.

"Other people you could sacrifice are people who deserved time in jail like child abuse," I stiffened. He had to go there. "Rapists or just plain murderers who kill for fun."

I ask something I was scared to ask but got interrupted by Sasuke.

"Can you show the list of people you have chosen? The ones in jail please" I knew he'd go there.

"You don't have to do this Sasuke. One of us can choose." Sakura worried.

"We'll vote on it." Was the only answer we got.

It took five minutes for us to agree on one person. He was getting a death sentence and was praying for someone to do it before he was executed even though he didn't deserve mercy. He doesn't regret his crimes but knows death would be the better option instead of living. Kuroo smirks.

"I knew you'd choose him. He has a reincarnation ready for him as he needs to learn that punishment always wins" With a snap of his fingers the man was no more.

I felt bile rise in my throat but I held it down. He deserves it for his crimes but he didn't look like he regretted them. The victims that he abused would be free from their attacker forever. This didn't help me feel better about killing someone even if it was indirectly.

This display of power that Kuroo did made me realise that even though Kuroo and Estrella care about us they do have a job to do and can't play favourites with it. We might have better luck with our lives but they can't help forever. They need to do their jobs as well while we continue our lives.

"He won't be able to come back in his full body yet as Danzo needs to die first. However he can have his soul sealed somewhere while we store his body for whenever you need it again." I think we all stared at him in disbelief.

"YOU WERE HIDING THIS ALL THE TIME! WE COULD SAVE TONS OF PEOPLE!" I was annoyed at him. He shook his head.

"This technique is only available once per person. One for each of you." We all stared at him. Then we looked to Estrella who smiled and nodded at us. This was real. "The price however is different for your saves. I just needed one of those out of the way so I could"

"What's our price?" Sakura hesitantly asks

"Time with your elder siblings of course," He smirks at us "We will be sending you through hell and back to train you."

"Figuratively of course unless the time calls for it" Estrella cut in glaring and Kuroo. She continues explaining.

"The other price that you can choose between is that you need to do missions for us that we will note in english so you can be the only ones to read it. Once finished the paper will burn itself so no-one else can try to attempt reading it."

"This… This means-" I cut off Sayuri

"We have four people we can definitely save!" I squealed.

"But if… if I use it on Shisui we only have three saves left." Sasuke looked heartbroken.

"If you think I'll let my siblings be heartbroken after just finding out about this new power you're dead wrong." He snaps his fingers and four small scythes appear on a chain. He shrinks the scythes and pushes a small cross behind the scythes making them into a necklace.

"These are your as you so called them saves" He smirks and hands them to us. "And if it's Shisui you can have him for free," Before we can ask why he continues "My reapers have gotten annoyed at him denying the fact that he can't watch over his family. Especially his little cousin who used to cling to him." He winks at Sasuke. He smiles and laughs wiping his eyes.

"Tell him-" Sasuke got cut off. Rude.

"We'll be keeping his body until he needs it but his soul is the problem." He looks at us as if expecting us to answer. I then realise what he's asking.

"You want us to look after his soul" It was a statement not a question.

"Yes only you can see and interact with him, though giving chakra to him will allow others to see him depending on how much chakra that has been given to him." Estrella explains it to us.

We nod in agreement not being able to contain out shock. Kuroo claps his hands.

"Great. Then be prepared for some pain." Before I could speak I was enveloped in dark clouds and pain takes over my body.

When I opened my eyes again it was to a certain Uchiha in my face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I groan.

"Get out my face Sasuke." He grins and pulls me up. I slap him slightly on his arm in response.

'_Dick_' I think.

"C'mon we're getting everything out the way this night." It dawns on me.

"We're meeting the little fuzzy problem I have?" I ask sighing. I wanted to hold this off so he doesn't hate me first thing. I then get filled with determination at the prospect of having him warm up to me. I hope I can warm his furry grinch heart. He nods.

"Let's get this started then!" I cheer opening a door to the backyard and hoping I'd see the giant fuzzball.


	5. Chapter 4 - Fuzzy Little Problem

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

_**Previously:**__  
_"_We have four people we can definitely save!" I squealed._

"_But if… if I use it on Shisui we only have three saves left." Sasuke looked heartbroken._

"_If you think I'll let my siblings be heartbroken after just finding out about this new power you're dead wrong." He snaps his fingers and four small scythes appear on a chain. He shrinks the scythes and pushes a small cross behind the scythes making them into a necklace._

"_These are your as you so called them saves" He smirks and hands them to us. "And if it's Shisui you can have him for free," Before we can ask why he continues "My reapers have gotten annoyed at him denying the fact that he can't watch over his family. Especially his little cousin who used to cling to him." He winks at Sasuke. He smiles and laughs wiping his eyes._

"_Tell him-" Sasuke got cut off. Rude._

"_We'll be keeping his body until he needs it but his soul is the problem." He looks at us as if expecting us to answer. I then realise what he's asking._

"_You want us to look after his soul" It was a statement not a question._

"_Yes only you can see and interact with him, though giving chakra to him will allow others to see him depending on how much chakra that has been given to him." Estrella explains it to us._

_We nod in agreement not being able to contain out shock. Kuroo claps his hands._

"_Great. Then be prepared for some pain." Before I could speak I was enveloped in dark clouds and pain takes over my body._

_When I opened my eyes again it was to a certain Uchiha in my face._

"_Wake up sleeping beauty." I groan._

"_Get out my face Sasuke." He grins and pulls me up. I slap him slightly on his arm in response. _

'_Dick' I think._

"_C'mon we're getting everything out the way this night." It dawns on me._

"_We're meeting the little fuzzy problem I have?" I ask sighing. I wanted to hold this off so he doesn't hate me first thing. I then get filled with determination at the prospect of having him warm up to me. I hope I can warm his furry grinch heart. He nods._

"_Let's get this started then!" I cheer opening a door to the backyard and hoping I'd see the giant fuzzball_.

_**Kurama's P.O.V**_

I was awoken by the scenery of my cage changing shape. The brat must be getting help from someone or be in here with me and finally learnt how to change it. She hasn't been here since she was tiny. Malnourished and beaten nearly so bad I almost couldn't heal her. It was a miracle that she could smile after a while of bearing through the pain. He almost fell bad for his kit.

'_Where did that come from?_' He growled to himself. '_She's just a foolish human… just like the rest._'

'_She's selfish and greedy just like all the other humans._' but his words didn't seem right as he could see everything that she goes through and she doesn't listen to her hate.

Damn fools thinking that this tiny human could hold him for long. He was planning to break free soon. In his lifetime at least. A blink could pass and he'd be in another body while she'll just pass away. This made him feel something that he couldn't place. Was it guilt? Sadness? No he was the most powerful of the tailed beasts. He wouldn't feel guilt for a puny human.

He slowly fell asleep again and only woke up when he could hear footsteps and smell a person coming.

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

The scenery changes as we head outside and by we I mean myself and Estrella who whispered in my ear that only I would be able to hear her as she turned invisible.

"Only you will sense me." She smiles. "Have fun."

The cage is in the backyard so I was correct that the mindscape changed to how I wanted to be. At least I hoped so that would be cool.

"Heya Kyuubi-san!" I chirp when I sense that he awakened

"**It seems that my jailer has decided to finally visit me again.**" His rumbling voice boomed around us in the quiet. What did he mean by again?

"Well of course I would! You're a giant fox! That's fu-"

'Language' Estrella cut in mentally

"Sorry. That's freaking awesome! What's your name? Are you really fluffy? How old are you exactly? Who have been your previous Jinchuuriki?" I rattled out so many questions. Surprisingly he answered.

" **You don't get to know puny human. Of course I am. Thousands of years and you wouldn't know them,**" He answered all the questions then continued speaking. "**You have been a bit of a problem for me.**"

He pulled me towards him with his tails inside of his cage. Being as small as I was I let out a squeak as only one of them was needed.

"**Why do I feel guilt whenever something bad happens to you? What have you done to me?**" He roars while squishing me with his tails so hard my ribs had started to hurt. If this the outside world that would so leave a bruise.

"You feel guilt when I'm hurt?" I was confused how did he know that i got beaten sometimes by the villagers. "But it's not your fault that they hate me. Why would you feel guilt?"

He roars and tightens his hold on me. Ow that hurts. Oh and there goes my oxygen.

"**THAT IS WHAT I'M ASKING?**" Then he loosens his hold a smidge so I could breathe when he sees. He calms down and I see something I only saw whenever my dad looks at me in his eyes. He cares for me? He must of erased those memories when he said that said that I visited once before. It seems that I must of had a good first meeting as a kid.

"**How are you not filled to the brim with hate since you had such a bad childhood? How do you not hate me after everything? I heal you only for you to get beat up again even worse. How could you handle that? I ERASED YOUR MEMORIES OF OUR FIRST MEETING HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?**" He was in such a state of confusion and I couldn't keep him like that.

I loved Kurama he was a little piece of shit but he was one of my favourite characters so I managed to get out of his hold somehow and jumped on his snout near his eyes.

"I don't have any memories of the first meeting we had but you looked sad. It wasn't your fault that I had a bad childhood. It was the villagers fault not yours so don't blame yourself mister!" I started softly but by the end I was louder.

'Jesus I'm gonna get myself killed if I keep doing impulsive things.'

Keeping myself calm I spoke sternly again.

"I don't hate you because from what I'm hearing you healed me when no-one else was going to. I owe my life to you as from as far as I can remember the only ones who beat me were drunk and left shards in when they hit me with their sake bottle even if it was only rarely like that. In fact you saved me not hurt me." I started to pet him and memories flew back into my head about how we first met. I laugh.

"Are all our meeting going to be like this Kyuubi-san?" He laughs at me.

"**No kit I hope they don't all end up like this.**" He smiles at least I think it's a smile and I offer something.

"Something happened to me and I… I want you to see it" I was hesitant to tell him. It was a risk but I was going to give him a chance to see if he wanted to get to know me.

"**Kit**" He growls "**What happened**" while speaking his tails picked me up again as I trying to get off his face at least.

'He was right they are fluffy I didn't notice last time as I was suffocating' I thought to myself to calm down. It didn't work.

"Please don't get mad ok." I was scared he would reject me as I wasn't his Naruto but a different one. Hell I wasn't even from this world. He could apparently sense my panic and wrapped his tails around me.

"**I can't make any promises.**" He seemed to see the panic on my face this time and continued. "**But I can try.**"

That calmed me down enough and I showed him everything even the past few minutes. As they contained my thoughts as well I thought it would show I trust him as much as I could.

Even just to make sure it would calm him down a little I let him see what the villagers do now that I'm older and that they don't try to beat me up often anymore. They just glare and raise prices for me now that I can run away.

"**You're still my kit brat, even if your not the original you have her memories and can access me.**" He nudges his head into me softly. "**This makes you my problem. Damn brat worrying me. I thought it was really bad.**"

'At least I calmed him down he was giving a bad aura before.

I smiled at him knowing he wasn't lying as he gave me permission to look through his memories. I did and almost cried at the familiar scenes. I asked him to put me down and he followed the instruction. I walked to the seal and ripped it off letting the cage open.

"I trust you kyuubi-san" He looks annoyed.

"**Why not call me my name if you know it.**"

"You haven't given me permission"

"**Tch, Brat**"

I turn to leave but as I get to the door I hear.

"**Kurama is my name. Use it**" I smile.

"See you Kurama talk soon." I open the door and hear a small faint 'brat' as I exit.

Seeing the others looking through the window trying to see where the cage is I speak up.

"So what's going on- wha" I couldn't speak as I get crushed by the weight of my friends letting out a yelp when I fell.

"I love you all but you guys are really heavy" I say taking some deep breaths before pushing them off me.

"What happened?!- Are you okay?!" Three voices almost in sync shout at me. I smile at their worry and explain what happened when I left leaving a few personal details out.

"So Naru apparently met Kurama before today and you basically were just explaining to him that you weren't his one except you are since you have her feelings and emotions." Sasuke sums it up.

"You didn't have to make it confusing but yes that's what happened." I nod to him.

"Our life is going to get messed up now isn't it?" Sayuri groans and lies down on the floor.

I just laugh and nod.

Kuroo silences us and spoke seriously.

"We do have some information about the technique that I have given Kelly or Sasuke"

We sober up and all look at him from where we sat on the floor.

"I thought that we could teach all of you it however that is incorrect."

He pauses looking at all of our faces then continues,

"Only one of you can be taught it and that one person was Sasuke. I'm sorry but you guys can't learn it. It will cause a strain on your bodies and could potentially kill you. The only reason we gave it to Sasuke was because of how he originally was female however, all of you are in female bodies."

We look at each other and nod silently agreeing on something.

"I don't think we mind if only Sasuke gets it." Sakura starts,

"I mean he is the only one who is gender fluid" Sayuri continues,

"And I think I'm glad being in a female body" I finish.

Kuro looks relieved about that and smiles.

Sasuke who previously looked guilty was smiling at us.

"Idiots." He mutters. I slap him at the back of the head and grin at him when he glares at me. Estrella starts off this time.

"The second thing is the fact that this was an anime for you but now it'll be real life. You will want to change things however, you will need to decide what you need to do because if you change everything you will not know what happens next but you could save lives. Are you prepared for that?"

I gulp and look at the others. They look at me and smile and smile encouragingly at me. They'll trust my decision. What amazing friends I have. I think that having the anime on our side will help a lot. We could also have masks on for the main parts and then we prepare for the second series. We also can seem to follow the series but then do small changes here and there.

I nod to myself thinking it over in my head.

"I decide to…"


	6. Chapter 5 - I Can Explain

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'  
__~Animal speech~_

_**Previously:**__  
_"_Only one of you can be taught it and that one person was Sasuke. I'm sorry but you guys can't learn it. It will cause a strain on your bodies and could potentially kill you. The only reason we gave it to Sasuke was because of how he originally was female however, all of you are in female bodies."  
We look at each other and nod silently agreeing on something.  
"I don't think we mind if only Sasuke gets it." Sakura starts,  
"I mean he is the only one who is gender fluid" Sayuri continues,  
"And I think I'm glad being in a female body" I finish.  
Kuro looks relieved about that and smiles.  
Sasuke who previously looked guilty was smiling at us.  
"Idiots." He mutters. I slap him at the back of the head and grin at him whence glares at me. Estrella starts off this time.  
"The second thing is the fact that this was an anime for you but now it'll be real life. You will want to change things however, you will need to decide what you need to do because if you change everything you will not know what happens next but you could save lives. Are you prepared for that?"  
I gulp and look at the others. They look at me and smile and smile encouragingly at me. They'll trust my decision. What amazing friends I have. I think that having the anime on our side will help a lot. We could also have masks on for the main parts and then we prepare for the second series. We also can seem to follow the series but then do small changes here and there.  
I nod to myself thinking it over in my head.  
"I decide to..."_

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

"I decide to.. to follow the plot line." I say after thinking it over, "It would be the one that would benefit us but we could also change a few things so the story doesn't change drastically." I state giving my reasonings.

"It's smart reasoning" Sakura agrees looking at the others.

"I think it's a good plan" Sayuri nods looking to Sasuke to see if he'd agree.

"As long as we do change a few things that won't affect the plot too much I think it's a solid plan," He seemed to hesitate here before continuing "but does this mean I have to go to Orochimaru and betray the village? I don't think I would be able to handle all that." He looks down as if ashamed of his feelings.

This was out of character for him so I did what Naruto did best, Therapy no Jutsu.

"Hey we can tell the Hokage about this and you can be a spy. If you meet and we do intense training then-"

Kuroo smiles and cuts me off.

"I knew you would but these are the last gifts we'll give you" He then pulls out the plush I got from the festival stand and clicks his fingers. In its place, a wolf cub with gold eyes appeared and barked. Estrella pulled out the cat that Sasuke got and replaced it with a white cat with blue eyes

"GOLD!" I was so happy I rushed to hug him. He wags his tail and barks at me. "You're a puppy again boy." I start petting him again and again.

"MOONLIGHT" I hear Sasuke shout happily. "You're a kitten again girl, oh you're so pretty" soft mewls follow him talking.

I look up with tears in my eyes.

"You… you brought them back to us?" Kuro nodded and smiled.

"You all need something to remind you of your past world and we all know you four were attached to these guys." He replied before Estrella cut in.

"And you haven't seen them since training with us. It's one of your last gifts so use them well. Now wake up little ones." This was the last thing that I heard before I woke up in my bed next to a small furry figure of white.

"Gold!" I pet him gently and waited for him to wake up. He does shortly after and lets out a few whines when I remove my hand.

~Why'd you stop~ he whines to me. I giggle and continue to pet him. Then I think about explaining him to everyone and how was Sasuke going to explain moonlight. No, she'd probably cling to him and then that would explain it. But she's a cat, not a freaking wolf.

"How am I going to explain you to everyone?" I mutter to myself looking down at him.

~Leave it for tomorrow? Being a toy isn't that comfortable I was so tired.~ I smile as Gold curls up to me letting out soft snores as soon as he closed his eyes.

'I guess being a toy does take a lot out of someone huh?' I think to myself as I try to go back to bed. Closing my eyes I let the land of dreams take me away.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I wake up to small pattering on my chest. I open my eyes to see blue ones reflecting back at me.

"Hey there girl" I cooed as I picked her up and pulled her off my chest. I place her gently on the blanket next to me.

She purrs as I scratch her behind the ears leaning into my hand trying to butt her head in my hand. I slowly sit up looking out the window seeing that it's still nighttime. I lay back down having Moonlight walk onto my chest and curling up. I pet her softly letting her purrs lull me to sleep.

~~I am a time skip line~~

I wake up to Moonlight hissing. Probably at someone. I open my eyes to see her hissing at a wide-eyed Mikoto.

"Moonlight!" I grab her in my arms holding her close. This seems to relax her a little as she stops hissing at my mum. Her pupils are still dilated as of to warn her not to come close.

"Sasuke-chan! Is that a kitten that you brought in with you." Mikoto stares sternly at me.

"No…" under her gaze I shift and continue holding Moonlight tighter to my chest "I'm sorry Kaa-chan but she wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't leave her outside!" Moonlight seemed to know that any wrong move would take her away from me so she meows softly and clings to me digging her claws in. I was used to this so I didn't really feel any pain from this. At this display of affection, Kaa-sans eyes softened.

(Keep the f*cking cat you heathen~ my Beta Reader when I was suggesting another way to handle this)

"Can't we keep her Kaa-chan?" I look at her in the face with pleading eyes making them as cute and sad as possible. I added extra effects by adding tiny tears to my eyes. This seemed to weaken her resolve a bit.

'Time for one more push' I think as I pet Moonlight cuddling her closer to me. She seemed to enjoy it and I wasn't hurting her so I kept the position while giving Kara-san one last push.

"I'll feed her and make sure that she doesn't do her business in the house please Kaa-san!" I sniffed as an extra measure and didn't look up hoping that it worked.

"Ok Sasuke-kun you can keep her" I look up at her and grin really happily.

"Really!" I played the part of the excited kid well.

"Just leave the convincing of your Tou-san to me." She comes closer, pets Moonlights head and ruffles my hair.

"Thank you Kaa-chan! I love you!" I hugged her carefully being considerate of Moonlight so I didn't crush her by doing this. Moonlight thought this would be a good idea to lick my arm and my mother's arm.

'_Yes I get to keep Moonlight! I think this gets you some treats later.' _I slowly return to petting Moonlight with a smile on my face thinking of what I can get for a cat. I think of what cats can eat and what to give Moonlight.

Moonlight looks up at me as if knowing what I was thinking and mewls.

'_You know what I am thinking, don't you? It involves treats so of course, you do'_

I laugh a little as Moonlight mewls as if satisfied. Conveniently my stomach rumbles so I start to get up and get changed.

"Let's get some food. I hope Kaa-chan made something before coming up."

I then realised that she was coming up probably to wake me up for breakfast. I facepalm and beckon Moonlight to get on my shoulder. She does and then I walk with her on my shoulder playing and swatting with my hair when I go down the stairs. I smile and see Itachi-nii.

"Nii-san! Look what I found! Isn't she pretty?" I pick up moonlight from my shoulder making sure I don't hurt her or break my concentration on being the best annoying/over-excited child that I could be.

He smiles and pats my head.

"That's very nice Sasuke-kun. Kaa-san seemed happy when she came down before" He seemed to be heading to the door.

"Nii-san? Where are you going? Aren't we training later?" I inquire.

"I have a mission otouto. We'll train when I get back" He poked me in the forehead. I pout and rub my head.

"Then I'll see you soon Nii-san!" I smile and wave then head to the kitchen.

I see that Kaa-san and Tou-san are already there. Tou-san looks resigned and Kaa-san is smiling wide.

"Morning Kaa-san, Morning Tou-san" I smile and sit down next to Kaa-san.

Moonlight jumps off my shoulder onto the floor mats. I see Tou-san flinch but assume that it's what Kaa-san did to him in order to keep Moonlight.

'Ha sucker' I smirk mentally. Moonlight meows and I see some fried pork on the table with miso soup and white rice.

"Kaa-san," I turn to my mother "Would I be able to give Moonlight some pork? She's hungry" Moonlight mewls and jumps on my lap staring at Mikoto with wide blue eyes.

Mikoto smiles and gets up to get a small plate. She puts it down and I put some fried pork on the bowl.

"Just until we get the cat some cat-food Sasuke-kun." Mikoto reminded me.

I nodded and placed the bowl on the floor near me. Moonlight gets off my lap and starts to eat.

'Can cat's even eat this? I hope she doesn't get sick.' Was my last thought before I started eating.

After hearing my parents talk and asking me questions with tou-san grunting I smile

'I can get used to this'


	7. Chapter 6 - Plot Time

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'  
__~Animal speech~_

_**Previously:  
**__I see that Kaa-san and Tou-san are already there. Tou-san looks resigned and Kaa-san is smiling wide._

"_Morning Kaa-san, Morning Tou-san" I smile and sit down next to Kaa-san._

_Moonlight jumps off my shoulder onto the floor mats. I see Tou-san flinch but assume that it's what Kaa-san did to him in order to keep Moonlight. _

'_Ha sucker' I smirk mentally. Moonlight meows and I see some fried pork on the table with miso soup and white rice._

"_Kaa-san," I turn to my mother "Would I be able to give Moonlight some pork? She's hungry" Moonlight mewls and jumps on my lap staring at Mikoto with wide blue eyes._

_Mikoto smiles and gets up to get a small plate. She puts it down and I put some fried pork on the bowl._

"_Just until we get the cat some cat-food Sasuke-Kun." Mikoto reminded me._

_I nodded and placed the bowl on the floor near me. Moonlight gets off my lap and starts to eat._

'_Can cat's even eat this? I hope she doesn't get sick.' Was my last thought before I started eating._

_After hearing my parents talk and asking me questions with tou-san grunting I smile_

_'I can get used to this'_

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

It's been 7 years since we've been in the world of Naruto and it's been a blur of everything. Literally. Apparently, we had choices to make but we were locked in the subconsciousness of our mind so we could only influence them. It was a weird experience but we have control over bodies after the plot starts which was today!

I was running away from some Chunin grinning wildly! I pulled a prank after finally getting full control over my body again. I decided to do the original Naruto's first on-screen prank. Face the Hokage's faces. I did change it up so it looked like I was cleaning them and then the ink slowly appeared after I left. They only just noticed and started to chase me knowing I did it.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" They shout after me. I grin and keep my pace.

"YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" or "WE CAN'T FORGIVE THIS!" Follow me as I shout while running away

"You're only jealous that I have the guts to do something like this" I run away trying to lose them in the alleyways. I pull up a curtain of fake wood planks and hide behind it.

'_Kurama can you hide my Chakra until Iruka-sensei get's close._'I giggle inwardly.

'**Got it and he's approaching soon so get ready**' Kurama warns me with a huff.

I laugh at the Chuunin that ran past me. Has all of their training gone away? I was obviously in front of them. They may have just been really angry though. I shook these thoughts out of my head. I hear someone shouting at me instead though.

"NARUTO!" The voice was right behind me and I jumped.

"AH, how did you get here Iruka-sensei?" That wasn't the best thing to say as he got an irk mark on his head.

"The real question is: what are you doing here when you should be in class?" he shouted.

He grabbed my collar and dragged me to class. Somehow he tied me up on the way. I heard a few whispers on the way.

'There's Naruto again' Well I'm glad you know my name asshat

'She defaced the Hokage mountain' Wow you have eyes, who knew?

'How does the Hokage deal with it' Excuse me I am not an it thank you.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them.

'**Ignore them Kit**' Kurama tried to help me. Iruka seemed to hear the whispers and seemed to quicken his pace a bit.

'_I'm trying Kura-Kun_' I open my eyes and keep my mask up.

After a while of ignoring everything, we arrived in the academy.

'Couldn't he have Shunshin here instead of walking' I think to myself. He dropped me on the floor. Ow.

"Now listen Naruto, you failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, You fool!" Wow, harsh Iruka sensei.

"Hn" I turned my nose up. I hear a snort. Glad to see someone here has a humour.

I know I pissed Iruka off. As I looked at him his eye twitched and he turned to the other students. Haha, suckers.

"We will have a retest on the Henge! Even those who have already passed will take it again!" This caused everyone to groan. I slipped out of my ropes and started to line up with everyone.

Everyone started to whisper among themselves I ignored them until I heard the name of my favourite twins.

"Haruno Sakura" Iruka called.

"Here I go… **Henge**" She called out and transformed into another Iruka-Sensei.

"Good Job" Iruka congratulated them. Sakura cheered and cancelled the Jutsu.  
"Did you see that, Sasuke-Kun?" Oh, so Sasuke was a male today cool I didn't check.

"Haruno Sayori" She came out of the line

"**Henge**" She did another one of Iruka nodded at him and went to sit down after he finished marking her down.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke came out of the line in all of his emo glory.

He did the transformation successfully and a lot of squealing ensued. Iruka nodded at him and kept calling names out. I was blanking out when I heard my name.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." I heard the kids behind me whispering.

"This is all your fault!" Ino went above and beyond and yelled.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru whispered.

"Like I care" I mutter. I see Hinata walk to me and she tapped me on the shoulder gently. Holy shit she's so cute.

"Hinata-chan?" I tilted my head.

"G-good l-luck" she blushed and mumbled before going to her place.

Oijaijisndansdasgda She was adorable. I love her.

I walk up to my spot. I feel the warmth of the chakra flowing through me and with a smirk, I perform the best jutsu I have ever made.

With the trademarked cloud of smoke, I transformed into a naked older version of myself. I blew a kiss towards my teacher. The poor soul, having me as a student. Iruka was shocked until he registered what he he flew back with the force of his nosebleed. I laugh.

"How was it? I called it the Sexy jutsu!"

Laughing loudly, I didn't notice Iruka's quick recovery. The man used, what has been known for generations as, the Big-head-Jutsu and screamed at the blond.

"You fool! Stop making up such idiotic techniques!"

I just laugh harder. Ignoring everything. I wipe tears from my eyes.

"I'll do it normally this time Sensei." I try again and succeed in becoming the Third Hokage. This seemed to shock some people. Iruka smiles behind his clipboard and marked me again.

I go back to my seat and sit next to Sayuri. She looks at me and talks to me with telepathy.

'_You really had to do it didn't you?_' She thinks to me.

'Y_ep. I am proud of that. I made it you know._' I wink at her She scoffs and turns away.

'_I think you broke 'kura, look at her_.' I look and saw her laying her head on the table.

'_Holy shit Naru why would you do that?_' I hear another voice in my head.

'_She was sticking to the script. Though I wish my little sister wouldn't do that type of thing_' Ah yes the Duck-Butt.

'_Sorry 'Kura, not sorry Duck-butt_' I mentally smirk. '_I'm sorry I make you question your sexuality 'Kura_' I look over to Sakura. She was just laying her head in resigned exasperation. I know you love me.

'_I already was but thanks_' She looks at me and rolls her eyes then focuses on the lesson. I poked my tongue out and focus on the voices in my head and in the world.

'_Wow you broke her_' Sarcastic Sasuke back again. I kick his leg

'_I wouldn't blame her I was freaking fangirling over Hinata. She's adorable. I'm glad we've given her a chance to get some confidence in herself_' I think to my group.

'_You fangirl over everyone. You also think everyone is hot Naru_' Sayuri replies writing down notes for the exam we have soon.

'_I mean have you seen them? I think that's why 'Kura is questioning if she's straight_' I reply just doodling in my book.

'_I mean that's partly the reason_' Sakura hesitantly answers to me while finishing her revision.

'_You think everyone's hot Naru, is it a surprise that someone other than you is hormonal?_' I hear a snarky reply from Sasuke.

'_I came here to talk and I get attacked how rude. Screw you all_' I focus on my drawing.

'_You'd enjoy it too much_' I hear Sayuri reply. I huff and continue my drawing and ignore everyone.

They think that this bothers me. I grew up in the red district around prostitutes and strippers to make me blush using dirty jokes would be hard.

I focused on the class. At least I tried to focus. It was pretty hard when voices kept talking in your head about the test tomorrow and what we were going to do.

~Line Skippy, Skippy Line~

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

I was washing the Hokage monument. Stupid paint not coming off. I should've used an easier paint to wash off.

"I'm not letting you go home until you clean all of this up!" Iruka was shouting down at me crossing his arms. How unfair he could've helped me instead he's on the top of the Head of the Hokage.

"Well, there's no-one home for me anyway" This dampened my mood as I remembered my family from my first life. Great now I'm brooding. I shook those thoughts away from my head.

I continued scrubbing hearing Iruka call to me again softer.

"Naruto…"

I looked up annoyed. My arms were getting tired.

"What is it this time?"

"What I meant was... if you clean up this whole mess, I'll buy you ramen tonight."

I could feel my eyes turn to stars. ICHIRAKU RAMEN! That was delicious!

"Yes! I'll finish it in no time, dattebayo!" Damn, I tried to stop the verbal tic.

As soon as I finished all of the heads Iruka took me to Ichiraku. I love this place.

"Hey, Amaya-nee!" I cheer as I went in.

"Hello Naru-chan, Iruka-san. The usual?" She smiles at us and I nod smiling back.

Iruka and I sat down and started eating. After I ate at least 7 bowls Iruka started to speak.

"Naruto, why did you vandalise the monument?" asked Iruka curiously. "Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course I do," I said my mouth full of ramen.

I drank the broth before continuing.

"Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninja in the village, right? Among them was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tailed demon fox."

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because I'll become a Hokage myself, and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokage!" I finished that sentence by pointing my chopsticks at Iruka.

"And then! And then, I'll make the village recognise my strength. By the way, sensei, I have a favour to ask…"

"What, you want seconds?"

"No... Can I borrow you leaf head protector?" I begged. I knew I was going to get one but this moment was a great bonding moment between Iruka and Naru.

"Oh, this?" Iruka pointed to his head. "No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

He looked at me and smiled.

"So that's why you removed your goggles."

"Another, please!" I'm going to break your wallet and I'm not sorry. Iruka laughed and ruffled my hair. He did seem worried about his wallet though.

Fine, I'll be nice… this time.

Iruka made sure I got home safe and after having a shower and getting changed I passed out on my bed.

'I honestly am excited about the exams tomorrow. It's time to weasel a traitor out'

I wake up in excitement. Raring to go, I get ready and head to the academy.

I enter the class raring to go when I realised oh sit the bunshin. Oh well.

'You going to be okay?' A feminine voice rang in my head. Oh Sasuke's a girl today.

'Yeah just stick to the plot Sasuke.' I looked at her briefly and then sat down in a random seat.

"Now for the graduation exam, you will do the bunshin no jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." Said Iruka with a name list in his hands.

When it was finally my turn, my bunshin turned out to be dying… I knew it was going to be bad but damn. That's harsh.

"Fail!"

Disappointed, I fell down. Even if I knew this would happen it still hurts hearing it from Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei…" spoke the white-haired Chuunin next to the teacher. "This is the third time, and she did technically create a clone... we could let her pass."

I feigned a hopeful look at that.

"No way, Mizuki-sensei. Everyone else made three clones but Naruto only created one and it was a useless one. I can't let her pass." I just smiled sadly and went outside to the swing.

Sitting down on it just outside the Academy. In front of the building, graduated students were celebrating with their parents. Miserable and lonely, I watched them. Why did I have to think of them now? Would they have been proud of my lifestyle?

"Great job! That's my son!"

"Now you're a man!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favourite dinner."

"Hey, that kid…"

"Yeah, that's the kid and she's the only one who failed."

"Well, that's good." Damn bi- I mean butt

I was refusing to listen to any more and quickly left.

In the village, Mizuki-sensei caught up with me.

"Naruto..."

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person." explained the chuunin. "His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."

"But why does he pick on me?" I pouted. Yes, it's working!

Mizuki smiled. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in a real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents." Oh, this bastard was trying to emotionally manipulate me.

I looked down at my hands trying to tear up. Come on, fall for it.

"... but I wish I had graduated."

"Well then," grinned Mizuki. "I'll tell you a secret..."

Ooo~ It's time for the plot to start I sang in my head. I hid those thoughts and looked up excitedly at him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Graduating

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'  
__~Animal speech~_

_**Previously:**_

"_Well, that's good." Damn bi- I mean butt_

_I was refusing to listen to any more and quickly left._

_In the village, Mizuki-sensei caught up with me._

_"Naruto..."_

_"Mizuki-sensei?"_

"_Iruka-sensei is a serious person." explained the chuunin. "His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."_

"_But why does he pick on me?" I pouted. Yes, it's working!_

_Mizuki smiled. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in a real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents." Oh, this bastard was trying to emotionally manipulate me._

_I looked down at my hands trying to tear up. Come on, fall for it._

_"... but I wish I had graduated." _

_"Well then," grinned Mizuki. "I'll tell you a secret..."_

_Ooo~ It's time for the plot to start I sang in my head. I hid those thoughts and looked up excitedly at him._

_**Naru's P.O.**_

"Naruto? What are you doing here at this hour?" asked the third Hokage bluntly as he caught me sneaking around. Uh-oh This will be trouble.

In reflex, I called out the best jutsu ever. "**Sexy no jutsu!**"

"Wha-?" Overwhelmed, the Old Hokage passed out in a puddle of blood.

"I'm sorry Jiji" I whisper to him knowing he could still hear me.

I continued looking through all the scrolls. I found the one that looked exactly like the anime. Using all the skills I gained from pranking the Ninja's I left without anyone noticing. I quickly ran towards the forest passing by Sakura and Sayuri's house.

'You got the scroll?' I hear a voice in my head ask.

'Yep, I'll look through it before learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. See you tomorrow Sayuri~' I think happily going back on my route to the forest.

I found a cool hidden clearing that I recognised as the place Mizuki-Bastard told me about. I opened the scroll and started to read.

"Let's see the first skill is... the Shadow Clone. Of course." I sigh and read through the others. Ooo~ Dad's and the second Hokage's kunai seals. Well time to practice!

Later, Iruka found Naruto in her clearing. The girl was panting hard and had the scroll on her back.

"I found you!" said an irritated Iruka.

"Oh, I found the nose bleeder!" I enthusiastically chirped at him. This succeeded to annoy him

"Idiot, I found you!" screamed Iruka in response. It was only then the chuunin took the time to study me. I was covered in dirt and grime so it wasn't that much of a surprise

"Hehehe, you found me." I grinned Sheepishly. "I've only learned one skill."

'Well I've learnt one but read the others.'

"Naruto, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?"

"Never mind that! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it, you'll let me graduate!" I chirp happily. It wasn't fake I honestly wanted to impress him.

Iruka blinked. I mean I know I was covered in bruises as working on any Jutsu and some chakra control would do. I brought my hands to my face making a recognisable hand-sign.

"Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Where did you get the scroll on your back?"

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too."

Worried Iruka frowned.

"He said that if I showed you this skill, I'd definitely graduate!"

"Mizuki?"

Hearing something, Iruka quickly pushed me out of the way, taking the hit of different kunai being launched at me himself.

"No" I whispered softly.

"Nice job finding her." smiled Mizuki, who suddenly appeared.

Pulling loose a kunai, Iruka glared at his friend. "I see, so that's what going on…"

"Naruto, give me the scroll."

"What's going on here?" I asked. I knew what was going on but I had to act.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!" ordered Iruka. The man was bleeding from various wounds. "That is a dangerous scroll that had forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

Shaking, I stood up.

"Naruto, there is no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"No, don't!" screamed Iruka desperately.

"Twelve years ago... You know about the demon fox being sealed away, right?" taunted Mizuki. "Since that incident, a new rule was created for the village."

"... A rule?" I asked.

"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me? What is this rule? Why?"

'_Oh god what if Iruka didn't make it_' I couldn't handle seeing someone die in front of me. '_But I would've died if he didn't get here_' It seemed I just realised this isn't a game. My life would be in danger way more times. I'm Naruto. I'm the Main Character. This happens to me a lot. My family would get in trouble. Could I deal with kind of stress?

Mizuki chuckled.

"What kind of rule is it?" I knew but this is real life, not an anime. My entire body was shaking.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki sneered at her

"Huh? What do you mean?" I screamed again, I can hear my voice slightly breaking. I wasn't in control of my body but at the same time, I was.

"STOP IT!" yelled Iruka.

"It means that you are the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"

"Stop it!"

"You have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki continued as if Iruka wasn't there. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?"

Tears gathered in my eyes.

'_I know already_' I think to myself, '_Why does this hurt._'

"Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!"

'_This shouldn't hurt._'

"Naruto!" called Iruka probably worried about my reaction.

"Nobody will ever accept you." Said Mizuki as he surged forward.

"That scroll was used to seal you up." Mizuki had almost reached the blond now

Blood flew across the screen. Iruka was covering me with his body as the great Wind shuriken Mizuki had thrown was sticking out of his back. Blood dripped from the man's mouth onto my cheeks.

'_No, No, No_' Tears gathered once more in my eyes.

"Why?" I knew he cared but he shouldn't have done this.

"M-my parents, after they died, there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me. I was so sad... I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention." Iruka tried to explain. "Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way, it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot."

'_No_'

"It was so painful." The man was crying now "Yeah, Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this."

'_No stop this_'

I hesitated for a bit and then, feeling overwhelmed, ran away.

'_Why am I so weak? I could've stopped this._'

I ran as far away from the two as my feet could carry me when I hid when I could hear and remember what happened.

'Iruka' gained on the fake me.

"Naruto!" 'Iruka' ran beside the girl. "Hurry! Pass me the scroll. Mizuki is after it!"

Mid-jump 'Naruto' changed directions and tackled her teacher.

"Huh?"

The man flew back as 'Naruto' landed and clutched the scroll.

"What?" gaped 'Iruka'. "Why? Naruto... How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

And with that Mizuki stopped the transformation jutsu.

"Hehehe." Laughed Naruto.

A sudden cloud of smoke appeared to reveal Iruka.

"Because I'm Iruka."

"I see." Sneered the white-haired man.

Unknown to both men, I was hidden behind a tree a bit further away. Clutching the real scroll, hiding so I could hear their conversation.

"Hehehe, you'd transform into what killed your parents to protect her?"

"I won't hand that scroll over to an idiot like you!"

"You're the idiot." Mocked Mizuki. "Naruto and I are the same."

"The same?"

Hearing this, I frowned. '_No we're not ass-hat_'

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use that power, unlike what you're assuming."

"Yeah…" Iruka agreed.

'_No I can't think like this, he doesn't agree, I know this._' I think to myself '_But why does it hurt so bad?_'

"The demon fox would do that…" Iruka interrupted me from my depressing thoughts, "but Naruto is different. She is ...I acknowledge her as one of my excellent students. She may not be the hardest worker…"

I hugged the scroll to herself and tried to hide my face in it.

'_This couldn't be happening._'

"and she's clumsy so nobody accepts her. She already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. She isn't the demon fox anymore…"

'_Why is this affecting me so much?_'

"She is a member of the hidden leaf village."

Tears, that I had tried to contain since the beginning of the day, finally fell.

"She's Uzumaki Naruto!"

I was shaking, trying to calm down, to regain control of my emotions and to not make any noise. I knew this was going to happen why did it feel so emotional? Tears leaked from my eyes.

Mizuki grimaced. "Ok, whatever…" he took his second great wind shuriken from his back.

I was frozen looking at a weak from blood loss Iruka from my seat against the tree.

"Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I changed my mind. Hurry up and die!"

Mizuki was about to throw the weapon. Iruka smiled but didn't move. He didn't need to.

Unexpectedly, I was here and I head-butted the stupid attacking shinobi.

"Naruto?!"

"You should not have done that…" muttered Mizuki, slowly getting up. With the scroll resting on the ground but still in my hand, I glared at him.

"If you laid a finger on my sensei. I'll kill you!" Still glaring. I cared for Iruka-Sensei and like hell would I let anyone hurt him.

"You idiot! Why did you come out? Run away!"

"Shut up! Punks like you I finish in one shot!"

"Try it, you bastard! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

I formed a familiar hand seal. Mizuki only laughed mockingly at me. Dick.

"Then do it, demon fox!" I got angry at this. I literally had no control over Kurama getting sealed these damn idiots.

However, both chuunin gasped in shock at what followed next.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" I shout. Thousands of copies of me appeared from the smoke. The entire forest clearing was full of copies of me.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Mizuki cried looking at all of the copies of me. I smirked.

"What's wrong?" I mocked looking at him, "Come at me! I thought you were going to kill me in one shot?"

I hear from behind me in a stunned voice.

"Naruto, you…"

"Well then, I'll start things off!" With this, all my clones started to attack the Traitor Chuunin.

All of my clones popped as soon as he was beaten to a pulp on the floor.

I look at Mizuki's form and then Iruka-Sensei.

"I think I went a little too far." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I looked at Iruka and he smiled.

"Naru, come here. There's something I want to give you. Close your eyes." I did as told. When I couldn't feel anything on my face I asked.

"Sensei?"

"You can open your eyes now Naru."

My eyes flew open and I looked at Iruka. In his hands were my goggles and I felt my head his headband was there.

"Congratulations on graduation! Let's celebrate; I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Tears flow down my cheeks. I could feel my lips trembling. My vision grew blurry as I tackled him in a hug being mindful of his injury.

Suddenly Ninja's started to appear around me and Iruka. The stressful use of chakra made me pass out.

Before I blacked out I heard a masculine voice speak

"Time to get you to the hospital"


	9. Chapter 8 - Konohamaru Enters

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'__  
__~Animal speech~_

_**Previously:  
**_"_**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**_" _I shout. Thousands of copies of me appeared from the smoke. The entire forest clearing was full of copies of me._

"_Wha-? What's going on?" Mizuki cried looking at all of the copies of me. I smirked._

"_What's wrong?" I mocked looking at him, "Come at me! I thought you were going to kill me in one shot?"_

_I hear from behind me in a stunned voice._

"_Naruto, you…"_

"_Well then, I'll start things off!" With this, all my clones started to attack the Traitor Chuunin._

_All of my clones popped as soon as he was beaten to a pulp on the floor._

_I look at Mizuki's form and then Iruka-Sensei._

"_I think I went a little too far." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I looked at Iruka and he smiled._

"_Naru, come here. There's something I want to give you. Close your eyes." I did as told. When I couldn't feel anything on my face I asked._

"_Sensei?" _

"_You can open your eyes now Naru."_

_My eyes flew open and I looked at Iruka. In his hands were my goggles and I felt my head his headband was there._

"_Congratulations on graduation! Let's celebrate; I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Tears flow down my cheeks. I could feel my lips trembling. My vision grew blurry as I tackled him in a hug being mindful of his injury._

_Suddenly Ninja's started to appear around me and Iruka. The stressful use of chakra made me pass out._

_Before I blacked out I heard a masculine voice speak_

"_Time to get you to the hospital"_

**Naru's P.O.V  
**After when Iruka and I got released from the hospital. Me being sooner than him as they wanted me out of there as soon as possible but the Hokage was making sure I was treated. Thanks, Jiji love you. I got visits from a few people. Such as Sakura, Sayuri and their parents who brought me some home-cooked food. Sasuke with my gold plush but only because of Sayuri and Sakura forced them to come to not ruin their image.

It was now time for me to meet Konohamaru. Damn that squirt. This would be a bit of fun.

I ended up getting a good photo but it had to be approved by the one in charge this happened to be the Hokage. So as he thought I would probably do something stupid he called me to his office to talk about it. Ha sucker, I actually did a decent one.

"You know I thought about What I wanted to do with it for ages but then I realised that I want people to take me seriously!" I look at the Hokage. He had a proud look in his eyes. Then he takes a serious tone

"Something we need to discuss is your so-called 'Sexy Jutsu'," He looks at me pointedly. "I've had reports of it being used after you were caught" Ah yes my escape plan.

I sheepishly grin.

"Well no-one expects it, so it's a good plan to help me not get caught." I grin at him.

"Not even you did Gramps!" I smirk at him.

He blushes in embarrassment and awkwardly cleared his throat, pretending that it didn't happen.

"The Sexy jutsu. Very tricky. A little too tricky. Don't do it again."

I laughed, nervously.

"Gomenasai Gramps, I'll try not to do it again." I smile. '_At least not in front of you_' I think to myself.

Just then, the door slide opened and a kid of eight years old, ran inside, clutching a shuriken. 'There's Konahamaru'

"Oldman! I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!" And tripped on his feet.

As a response, he curled up and cried. Hokage tilted his hat in embarrassment. Just then a Jounin came and gasped.

The kid grabbed his forehead, "Something tripped me!" He said in a snotty tone.

'_No nothing did it was just flat_' I knew he was going to be a headache.

"A-are you okay, honourable grandson? By the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat." He pushed his glasses up.

'_Goody,_' I thought rolling my eyes '_He's here too_'

Konohamaru looked at me and I could feel my eyebrow twitch. He was a brat in the first episode we saw him and I knew I was going to get annoyed a lot today.

He walked over to me, pointing a finger at me accusingly,

"Alright! You are the one who tripped me, aren't you?!" He shouted at me.

I was fuming. You know what I was going to have fun with this.

I pulled the kid's collar, clenched my fist, ready to punch him, and stated.  
"You tripped by yourself, you dork!"

The Jounin stomped, "Get your hands off him. He's the Honorable grandson of the honourable, 3rd Hokage!" He pointed at the Hokage who looked, dare I say, bored and resigned.

I looked at the Hokage then at Konohamaru. Where was the resemblance? The kid smirked and decided to taunt me.

"What happened? Huh?..huh? I thought you're gonna hit me. Got scared that the Third Hokage is my grandfather?!"

I scowled, "I don't care if he's your grandmother! Dattebayo!" I punched his head. The kid fell down, looking stunned.

'He needs discipline everyone has been treating him kindly in fear because he's the Hokage's grandson.' I understood that. I was the mayor's daughter everyone treated me nicely in fear of my father. I was adopted so I didn't get treated nicely at first because of that.

The Jounin gaped, "H-h-h-honorable grandson!"

I got annoyed so I left knowing that he was following me. I stopped and turned. There laid a rock, with very visible feet. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity and kept walking. The footsteps started again. Tired of all the stupidity, I turned around.

'_Kurama please, give me strength for this_' I close my eyes

'**I think you're going to have some fun kit. You help at the orphanage a lot so how is this any different?**' He replies to me.

Time to confront the squirt. "I know that you're following me! So just give up! That's so obvious, it's pathetic! If you wanted to follow me do it in a more hidden place like a tree."

The brat snickered, "Saw through my disguise, huh? I was right. You're good!" He walked to me and pointed his finger at me, "I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!"

I was honestly going to bite his finger if he points it at me again. I stared at him and raised my eyebrow.

The kid continued, "Afterwards, you have to teach me the Sexy jutsu, you used on grandpa Hokage!"

"It's some kind of joke, isn't it? It has to be punishment for all of my pranks." I mutter to myself.

"Don't you already have a trainer? The Jounin that took care of you before."

The kid shook his head, "No way! I need a new trainer! Please, boss…" he begged.

I looked at him in surprise, "Boss?" Wow, he was calling me that already.

Konohamaru grinned, "Yeah! You're the boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!"

I rubbed my forehead. "Even If I say no your gonna continue pestering me," I muttered to myself.

"Eh, why not?" Konohamaru cheered.

They both walked by the shops, "If you want to be a master ninja then you have to learn how to control your chakra, dattebayo!"

Konohamaru repeated, "Chakra? I've already learnt that." I was close to hitting my head.

"But, you need to learn what Chakra is"

Konohamaru cut me off, "Chakra is elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsu. The ninja arts of the spiritual energy from each part of the cells in the body with physical energy which is intensified by training and experience. Then the ninja uses special hand signs to use the combined energy to perform a jutsu."

I looked at him and deadpanned, "You just reading it from the scroll," I continued, "Anyways, you can babble about advanced techniques all you want but there are only a few things you need."

"What's that?"

"Just plain hard work and practice."

"Alright! I didn't know that!"

I grinned now it's time for the fun part "Alright! Now I'm going to throw some big challenges at you. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, boss!"

"Then let's do it! Show me your transformation."

Konohamaru tilted his head, "Eh?"

"Show me what can you do and I'll see how I can help you improve, dattebayo!" Damn, I'm going to say that more throughout my life now aren't I?

Konohamaru shrugged, "Okay. But what do I transform into?"

I looked around and spotted a pretty lady with a beautiful Kimono on her and brown hair. Perfect! She seems familiar though.

"See that lady? The one buying fruit? Transform into her!" I point her out to him.

"No problem! Transform!" The smoke cleared up to reveal a very hideous woman Wearing the correct clothes.

I looked him in shock, "That's is an atrocity and I as a woman am very offended." Time to offer advice. Get better soon my mind.

"Okay turn around for me" He does so and I see that he got all of the clothes right he just needs to work on the body.

"The only thing that you got right was the clothes," I stop him from turning more. "You need to slim down and need to grow taller. Good for a first try though."

"She looks like me?" A squeaked voice said in disbelief and some anger as well. It was the lady he was imitating. I suddenly had a good look at her and I recognised her.

"Naruto what are you teaching the Honourable Grandson" It was someone who I grew up with in the orphanage Yoko.

"Hi, Yoko! He asked me to teach him my jutsu so I am." I smile at her. "He needs more practice on the body." I look at her "Though his clothes are perfect. Look the design matches your Kimono perfectly." I show her she nods her mood doing a 180 comparing the Kimonos.

"Still try to make me cuter okay!" She chirped "I hope to see you again Naru, congratulations on Graduating!" She hugged me and continued to shop.

"Girls are scary" Now breaking his illusion Konohamaru talked when Yoko left.

"You bet your ass we are." I smiled at him.

After we practised and I got hit on the head for the mistakes that Konohamaru did. Unfair. We decided to sit on a bench and I bought us some juice.

"So what is this obsession you have with your grandfather?" I asked as I drank my sweet orange juice.

Konohamaru looked at me then on the ground, "My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village. So, it's really easy to remember, right? But no one calls me that. Not even a single person in the whole village. Because when they see me, they don't really see me. They see the honourable grandson of Lord Hokage. I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible. So, that's why I have to become a Hokage now so people would know who I am." Well, that was cute and heartwarming. I knew better though

There was silence until I broke it, "Get real! Do you think people would accept the squirt like you!"

Konohamaru looked at me obviously confused, "Huh?"

I didn't acknowledge him I just kept talking, "You think you can become Hokage in a day or two. That's not possible, dattebayo!"

Konohamaru jumped, "What!?" He was angry. I couldn't blame him for that though.

"It's not that simple. You keep on saying Hokage… Hokage. To be one, do you know what you have to do?" I loved this moment between the two so I was definitely passionate. Also as I am Naruto I have the same feeling about this as well.

"What?"

I flashed him my special foxy grin, "You have to defeat me in battle!" Konohamaru gasped.

"I found you!" We turned and saw the same Jounin on the tree. He jumped down, "Now time to go home, honourable grandson."

'_Yay, the pervert is here now. I forgot he interrupted us_'

"No way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm learning how to beat my grandfather! Don't get in my way!"

The Jounin chuckled, "The Hokage is more than a fighter. He must know virtue, honour, wisdom and he must be skilled in thousands of Jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu!"

Konohamaru glared at him angrily, "**Transform!**" The smoke cleared, there stood a Sexy, brown-haired and naked girl.

'_I'm so proud he did it._' I wiped my imaginary tear from my eye. '_I'm such a proud mama bird_'

"Hey there~ Like my Jutsu," she winked. The Jounin's mouth dropped.

"What kind of scandalous technique is that?!" He shouted at me, I smirked at him as he ranted "Such things never work on me. I'm an elite Jounin."

He grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and tried to drag him, "Stop this. Naruto is turning you into a delinquent. Only my splendid training can put you on the fast track of becoming a Hokage!"

"Just leave me alone!" Now I was angry no-one harms my Kits. I raised my fingers and did a familiar Jutsu.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" The boys turned their attention to back to me, whose clones were now filling the field.

"Woah! This is unreal!" Konohamaru screamed in complete awe.

"Hah! I'm a leaf ninja warrior. I'm not going to fall for it as Mizuki did!" He smirked, getting into a battle form.

"C'mon, boss," Konohamaru muttered.

I did the hand sign, "**Transform!"** All the clones followed the suit.

Suddenly there were lots of Sexy Jutsud Naruto clones on the field. They all jumped at Ebisu and rubbed themselves on him. Ebisu was pushed back with the pressure of his nosebleed and fell on the ground, unconscious yet still twitching.

I released the jutsu laughing, "Hahaha! Got you with my harem jutsu!"

"Oh man...I can't even beat that snobby trainer of mine. I wanna be Hokage so bad." Whined Konohamaru.

"You really think it's that simple?" Asked Naruto, "To be a Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninjas. You have to prove yourself so that people believe in you. Look at me, I've been through a lot already! I've been ignored, pushed away. I was even treated like I had the plague or something. After all that I found the one person who believes in me! To find that one person, I got knocked out, a lot! So, you have to make sure that you are ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"For lots of sweat and tears, while you're learning to be a ninja."

My long, blond hair fluttered in the wind as I turned and flashed Konohamaru, a smile.

'_Literally how does that happen_'

'**Beats me Kit, I'm proud of you.**'

'_Thanks Kura-Kun_'

"By the way, there is no easy way."

Konohamaru stared at complete awe. Then he grinned and stuck his nose in the air like a snobby kid.

"Who do you think you are to lecture me like that? I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore. From now on we are rivals! Hehehe."

"Sure thing, Kono-kun!" I beamed at the flushed cheeks of the kid. Adorable. I turned around and started walking away while waving. One of my clones popped to show what Konohamaru was doing.

Konohamaru stared at me and saluted. What a cute brat.


	10. Chapter 9 - Meet the Teams

_**Keys:  
**_**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'  
__~Animal speech~_

_**Previously:  
**_"_By the way, there is no easy way."_

_Konohamaru stared at complete awe. Then he grinned and stuck his nose in the air like a snobby kid._

"_Who do you think you are to lecture me like that? I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore. From now on we are rivals! Hehehe."_

"_Sure thing, Kono-kun!" I beamed at the flushed cheeks of the kid. Adorable. I turned around and started walking away while waving._

_Konohamaru stared at me and saluted. What a cute brat._

**Naru's P.O.V**

I stretched and got out of bed. It was today that we were going to meet our teams. I quickly left my room so I could make breakfast. I made some pancakes with chocolate in them and I got Gold some leftovers from dinner yesterday. He barked happily and started to chow down on the pork. I smiled and started to eat my pancakes. I couldn't believe that no-one else had thought about making them. They were delicious.

After eating I quickly got changed. Out of habit, I was going to put on my goggles but I quickly put on my headband. Gold followed me when I left. He was trotting beside me happily looking around the streets.

Not even 15 minutes after leaving Konohamaru jumped in front of me.

"Alright, Naruto!" before he tripped and fell.

I just blinked at him. "Um..just what do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?"

"That was a sleek move. That's why I respect you as a rival." He said, getting up and dusting his clothes.

"But I didn't do anything." I sweatdropped.

"Okay! Fight me. Fair and square!" Konohamaru got into a fighting pose completely ignoring me.

"Sorry, I got an orientation." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

He looked at me surprised, "Orientation?

I grinned, "That's right, Starting today, I'm starting my advanced ninja studies. dattebayo!" pointing at my forehead protector. Konohamaru 'ah-ed'.

I entered the classroom and sat down on a seat. Waiting excitedly for the class to start.

"This class isn't for dropouts. What are you doing here?" I turned and saw Shikamaru standing there.

I pointed my thumb at her headband, "Oh yeah? You see this..? Do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband." She grinned, "We'll be training together! How do like that?" I kept babbling, "Let me put it in this way, I look great in this headband like it was made for me, dattebayo!"

Just then the door slides open, and Sakura and Ino burst in. Staying in character Sakura argues. Sayuri rolls her eyes and comes to sit next to me.

"I'M FIRST!" Both declared before Simultaneously glaring at each other.

"I won again, Forehead!" Smirked Ino.

"Give it up, Piggy!" Sakura smirked back, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least ten inches ahead from you!"

"Have you always been this delusional, Billboard brow!" Snapped Ino.

They both bickered. I looked up and saw Sakura looking at me, waving.

I wave at her. She smiles at me before looking at Sasuke.

"Uh...good morning, Sasuke-kun." She greeted, shyly. Sasuke acknowledged her with a blank look before going back to glaring at nothing.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She smiled, blushing.

Ino stomped at her, "Back off, Forehead. I was here first!"

"Technically, It was me." A random fangirl popped up.

'_Well I was the only one that actually sat next to him_' I think sarcastically

"No, I was!" Suddenly there were groups of girls fighting over the seat next to Sasuke.

'_Hey Sasu wanna piss off everyone?_' I think to him.

'_You wanna do the Kiss? Really_' He thinks back.

'_Fuck yes! I have Gold under the desk so I wanna see what they think of him. Think of the chaos that would happen. Do you really want one of your rabid fans to be your first kiss?_' They haven't met gold yet. When they do it'll be amazing.

'_Only for the chaos, Not the fangirls, but you need to make your special Chocolate pancakes for me._' He rolls his eyes and looks straight ahead.

'_I will don't worry love ya!_' I mentally smirk.

I jumped onto the table and fake glared at Sasuke. We were close that we were almost nose to nose. Keeping my face the same I think

'_Sasu I have a few jokes I want to say but this isn't the time._'

'_Shh this is serious Naru!_'

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. I could feel that she was close to laughing though.

I felt myself get pushed and my lips landed on Sasuke's. I soon pushed him off and rubbed my lips.

"Naruto, I'll kill you," Sasuke growled as he rubbed his lips furiously with the back of his hand.

'_You love me teme_'

'_Never do that again, it felt so awkward. You owe me dobe._'

'_Holy shit, I'm crying that was amazing_'

'_Sayuri shut up I'm finally going to die _'

I shivered by the killing Aura surrounding me. I sense danger.

I turned around and saw a group of girls glaring at me with a murderous glint in their eyes. Sakura sat this one out as she was laughing really loudly with Sayuri.

'_Fangirls are definitely scary. People were not over-reacting about this_' I think to myself as I brace myself for what was about to happen next.

I'm sorry Shisui for doubting you about this.

Gold felt the murderous intent towards me and stood up from his place under my desk and stood protectively in front of me growling loudly. This scared some of the girls but what scared her more was when I grinned and whistled sharply. Then roughly and sharply said.

"Gold down boy" Then I sat next to Sayuri, Sakura and Sasuke. Low-fiving Sasuke and Sayuri. Not seeing that Shikamaru saw what we did.

I looked around the room and see Akamaru looking at me wagging his tail.

I smile at him and then look forward.

The other fangirls tried to retort but the door opened and Iruka entered.

"Settle down, class!" The fangirls dispersed.

"Thanks, buddy." I pet and rubbed behind Gold's ears.

"From today, you're all ninjas. To get here you face lots of trials hardships but from now on it will only get difficult. Remember, you're only a genin, a 1st level ninja. Every genin will be put in a three-man squad, lead by a Jounin, a leaf ninja." Explained Iruka.

"I will now announce the squads…" I spaced out, I already knew this.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I paid attention to this, "Haruno Sakura,"

Iruka continued, "Uchiha Sasuke, and due to the uneven amount of students Haruno Sayuri, Squad 7."

There was a large number of complaints about this.

"Quiet!" Iruka shouted and continued

"Next is Squad 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

I could hear most of the conversations behind me.

Ino scowled, "Ugh!"

Shikamaru gave an annoyed huff, "So what you didn't get in Uchiha's squad. What's so special about him."

Ino berated, "He's Sasuke-kun, The ultimate hottie with everything. Don't you get it?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "No, I don't get it. Because I'm not a girl."

"You're so full of yourself. I'd be hate to be on your squad." Retorted Ino.

Iruka's voice cut them off. "Now squad 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru-"

"Hah! Did you said something about hating to be on my squad?" Smirked Shikamaru.

"-Akimichi Chouji." He finished.

Iruka cleared his throat, "You're going to meet you Jounin teacher after lunch. Until then, class dismissed!"

Everyone started to pile out of the classroom when they were called by their Jounin-sensei except team 7 and Iruka-Sensei.

"Guess what?" I told the others

"What you do now?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Rude and I made you all Bentos, I guess you don't want it then" that made all three sit up.

"Food! Please, Naru" Sayuri asked me. I smiled and gave her the one I made for her. Then I gave the others their own ones and went to see Iruka-sensei.

"Hi sensei! What are you doing?" I chirped.

"I have to mark all of the tests for the lower years, Naruto." He seemed tired.

"Here you go! Remember to take a break sometimes!" I placed the bento on his desk and went back to our seats. We then started to play cards for a while until I couldn't take it anymore.

I slammed my hands down and stood up, walking to the chalkboard. The class already empty and I grabbed the duster and set it between the classroom door.

Then I continued to play poker with my team.

Just then a white-haired man came in and the eraser fell on his head.

Once the chalk cloud had disappeared the man's face was revealed. Well, only one grey eye became visible. His left eye was covered with his hitai-ate and he wore a mask to cover the rest of his face.

I snorted. We all knew this would happen.

The Jounin didn't let this all bother him.

"Hmm. How can I say this? My first impression... I don't like you guys."

We just looked at him blankly.

"Meet me on the roof."

We looked at each other and shrugged. We then Shunshined to the roof just like Shisui taught us.

Kakashi seemed surprised but then recollected himself before we could notice.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." began their Sensei.

"What do you want to know, Sensei?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that."

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" I asked.

"Oh me?" asked the man looking completely bored. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future... Hmm. And I have a lot of hobbies."

We sweatdropped. "So all he told us is his name?"

"Now it's your turn. You start, blondie."

With a big grin, I started. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. What I like even more is the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen! I love training, hanging out with my friends and animals. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for cup ramen to cook, bullies and those that abuse their power. My dream…"

Kakashi sweatdropped but he did look thoughtful about my answers

"My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence. That and to protect all of my precious people!"

Kakashi just stared at me.

"My hobbies… cooking, drawing and pranks I guess."

The Jounin rubbed his hair. "Next."

The black haired Uchiha spoke up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike. I like my friends and Naru's cooking. My hobbies are training and gardening. And... I don't want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan-"

"Kinky" I muttered. Sasuke glared at me.

"and to kill a certain man." He finished

"Ok. Blank stare pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sayuri. I like my family and my friends. I dislike bullies and fangirls. My dream is to become strong enough to protect those precious to me. My hobby is learning instruments." Sayuri nodded to sensei.

"Next other pinky"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like my family and helping my Kaa-san. I dislike fangirls-"

I snorted. She sighed at me.

"And bullies. My dream is to become a Medic-nin just like Tsunade. My hobbies include reading and spending time with my family."

"Ok, that's enough of that. We will start our mission tomorrow.

"What kind of duties?" I asked.

"First we are going to do something with just the five of us." Said Kakashi stoically.

"What? What?" I just continued to ask everything as no-one else was going to keep asking these.

"Survival training."

'_I mean that sounds cool_'


End file.
